Link's Parents
by twilighttimefan
Summary: Who were Link's parents? We are told he is Hylian but not how his mother came to die at the roots of the Deku Tree. This is my telling of Link's Parents and how the hero of time ended up in the Kokiri Forest
1. Chapter 1

The darkness spread throughout the town, the only sounds were the dogs, let out to roam the streets. Light shone from the moon as a shadow moved through the alleys. The shadow glided up onto a roof top and slipped in and out a window, without a sound. It moved to the next one and repeated the process. The shadow moved along the rooftops repeating the movements over and over again. After the last house the shadow slipped over the walls surrounding the town and out of sight.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as the queen's maidservant walked towards the highness' chambers, inside Hyrule Castle. The maid opened the door, her majesty was asleep in her canopy bed with the curtains drawn closed blocking the light.

"Your majesty" whispered the maidservant "it's time to wake up, your husband wishes to see you in the dining hall". The sheets rustled as the queen sat up, her shadow showed her rubbing her eyes. The queen slept in her own bedchamber because she wasn't officially married yet, but she still affirmed that her fiancé was her husband.

"Thank you Melinda" the queen yawned, "you may leave me". Melinda curtsied and exited the room. As Melinda walked down the corridor she contemplated whether she should have told her majesty that her husband wasn't going to have breakfast with her, he only wanted to talk with her.

Suddenly Melinda heard shouts from outside and she quickly ran to the nearest window. A crowd was gathered below at the castle gates and they were all shouting at the captain of the guards. She caught pieces of the shouts, "I've been robbed… my entire china has been stolen… my family's priceless jewelry was snatched… all my food is gone". Melinda pondered all the words wondering who could have stolen all this in one night, the first two items that were stolen made sense, but who would steal food? She continued down the hallway to the dining room. Melinda was about to open the door when she heard shouting on the other side.

"I thought I told you not to bring in any food!" Melinda recognized the king's voice. "I will not tolerate insolence, now be gone from my sight!" Melinda heard the open and close of a door and the sighs from the king.

Quietly she opened the door. "Your highness?" Melinda asked cautiously. The king's face turned bright red and he quickly spun to yell at her but caught himself.

"Melinda" the king smiled "I'm sorry about the yelling, is there something you wanted?" Melinda bowed. The king walked over and gestured for her to rise.

"Your wife shall be here soon your majesty" Melinda informed the king "I thought you should know". The king smiled.

"Thank you Melinda," the king replied, "you may leave". Melinda bowed and walked to the door. "Oh, and Melinda? Please don't let my wife know of my temper, I would hate to upset her".

Melinda bowed "as you wish your majesty" she replied and walked back into the corridor, just in time to see the queen hurrying down the hallway. Melinda opened the door for her and bowed. The queen smiled and hurried inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A man walked through the alley's his armor gleaming in the sunlight. He held his head high, full of authority. He was headed to the castle to meet the king; he had been summoned for a royal meeting. As he walked past the townspeople, he noticed eyes following him. But why shouldn't they stare? After all he was the prince of the Gerudo's, a race of women who despised men. Being the only man born in Gerudo Valley he was automatically made king.

The man heard children laughing in the streets and he began to grumble. He despised children and believed that they should be locked up, only being allowed to leave for school. He saw women walking hand and hand with their husbands; he believed that women should walk behind men. That was how he was raised and that was how he thought the world should be.

As he approached the gate to the castle he was stopped by one of the guards. "State your business here," demanded the guard.

"I am Ganondorf," explained the dark man, " and I was summoned here for a meeting". The guards looked at each other and nodded.

"If you don't mind sir we would be happy if you followed us" suggested a guard. Ganondorf grumbled, but nodded. One guard stood behind him while another led the way.

Ganondorf was lead to the front of the castle and into a small room. "We shall inform the king you are here and come get you when he is ready" explained the guard. Ganondorf nodded and the guard left the room.

Melinda had seen the strange man walking through the corridors. There was something about him that made her uneasy, but she thought nothing of it and continued with her duties. She walked to the throne room where the queen and king were waiting.

Melinda walked to the foot of the thrones. "Your majesties" Melinda bowed. The king gestured for her to rise.

"Melinda, you are our most trusted servant," explained the king "therefore we wish for you to be here with us when this visitor comes in. You seem to be a good judge of people and we hope you will make the right decision with this man." Melinda was astonished and bowed.

"It would be my honour your highness" Melinda replied. She quickly walked over and stood between the thrones. The king gestured for the guards to open thee doors. Standing in the doorway was the dark man that Melinda had seen earlier. This time she had a better look at him.

He had blood red hair and dark skin. He wore armor and had a red uni-brow on his forehead. He held himself high as if he were someone important. He knelt at the throne "your majesty, it is a great honor to be in your presence" the man had a deep voice.

"Ganondorf," replied the king "so nice of you to come on such short notice, I trust you had a smooth journey?" Ganondorf rose.

"Yes your majesty" Ganondorf replied, "If I may be so bold, why _have_ you summoned me?" The king smiled.

"You are the King of Gerudo Valley," confirmed the king "and therefore I have heard that you have run a very strict kingdom. I need a man who has experience in ruling a kingdom, so I have called you here to ask if you would be my new royal advisor." Ganondorf looked at the king in shock.

"Your majesty, this is quite the honor" Ganondorf replied "I shall be a fair royal advisor to you" The king held up his hand.

"Not yet," the king said, "you must first prove your loyalty" I know you are a king but here you are just another commoner, therefore you shall work like one" Ganondorf's eyes turned to fury.

"I'm sorry your majesty" Ganondorf growled "I'm afraid I don't understand". Melinda saw his eye twitch in anger and saw his arm moving towards his scabbard that held no sword; naturally the guards would have taken his sword before letting him see the king.

"You shall work beside my most trusted servant," the king gestured to Melinda "she is a great judge of character and after one week she shall report to me" Ganondorf looked at Melinda and smiled. Melinda felt a shock of cold go through her; she did not trust this man from the desert.

"Very well" Ganondorf replied, "It only seems fair that you would want to see my loyalty"

"You may leave now" the king finished. Ganondorf bowed and walked to the doors. "Melinda, go with him and take him to his first duty of cleaning the royal bed chambers" Melinda bowed and hurried out the room.

Melinda found Ganondorf waiting outside the doors. "You know, I'm quite happy they picked you" he smiled. Melinda glared at him and gestured for him to follow her. As she walked she couldn't help noticing him staring at her.

Melinda stopped "What!" she snapped. Ganondorf smiled and she watched his eyes move up and down her. She nearly smacked him, if it wasn't for the fact that she was following orders. "Come on, we need to get you into some servants clothes if you're going to clean" as she walked he continued to stare at her. She didn't know what he was staring at; she wasn't beautiful, not like the queen. She was skinny like a twig and she had short blonde hair. She wore a maid's dress, white with a little green apron on the front, which she was too big for. Her eyes were a dull gray and unlike the queen, when she walked it was like stuttering, she had never learned how to walk ladylike because she had been taken in as a maidservant after her mother had passed away from an illness.

When they got to the servants quarters, Melinda handed Ganondorf a white shirt, a black tux, and a pair of black pants. He looked at them in disgust and she couldn't help but smile that he was being forced to take off his armor. She went outside to wait for him and when he was finished they started on their way to the king's chambers.

When they reached the king's room she explained what Ganondorf was to do while she started stripping the bed and laying out fresh sheets. He walked around the room and picked up the kings filthy clothes and stuck them in a basket.

When they were done they went to the queen's room. This time Ganondorf did the sheets while Melinda picked up the clothes. When they were about to leave Melinda saw that he had forgotten a sheet. She went back and began folding it; suddenly she felt muscled arms around her. She felt giant hands on hers and watched as they folded the sheets with her. Quickly she stepped back and stomped hard on his foot. Ganondorf let out a scream of pain and let go as she folded the blanket one last time. She turned around and glared at Ganondorf. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she yelled and after throwing the blanket in the basket, she stormed out of the room.

For the rest of the day Melinda hadn't seen Ganondorf and was glad. She had been so furious with him. As evening fell in Hyrule Market, Melinda began heading to the servant's quarters when she heard a crash from within the kitchen. Quickly she changed direction and opened the door to see a shadowed figure holding a bag. In his hand he held a loaf of bread.

The shadowed figure froze and looked at her, quickly he ran and Melinda watched in amazement as the figure jumped from wall to wall and out a nearby window. Melinda came to her senses and shouted for the guards. She looked out the window but the figure had vanished into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The shadowed figure slunk through the darkness and into an alley. It would be a while until the guards stopped searching so he quickly found an old abandoned house and snuck inside.

The figure hurried to the deepest part of the house and began untying his poncho that he had used as a sack and looked at what he had managed to snag. He had a loaf of bread, a block of cheese, and a jug of ale. It wasn't much but he hadn't had enough time to grab more once that maid showed up.

The figure pulled out a knife and began cutting up the cheese. For some reason he couldn't get the maid out of his head, her skinny body and her short blonde hair. He shook his head, she was just a maid, and she had more of a life than he did.

Finally when he was finished his dinner the figure stood up and peeked out an old window. Soldiers were everywhere and he knew he wouldn't be safe in the abandoned house. Quickly he gathered the last of the cheese, bread and ale and hurried up to the roof.

Silently he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, not stopping. He heard shouts from below and guessed the soldiers had spotted his shadow. He picked up the pace and hurried to the nearest wall. He heard the twang of bowstrings and felt arrows just graze his shirt.

He was almost at the wall when it happened. He had misjudged how far away he was from the soldiers and found an arrow in his shoulder. He cried out in agony but didn't slow; the wall was only a few feet away. Another arrow hit him in the side but he kept running.

He leapt for the wall only to find that another arrow had buried itself into his leg. He felt the blood flowing from every arrow, looking up he saw another soldier on the ledge above, with an arrow pointed at his head. With nowhere to go the thief let go of the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda had been walking towards the dining hall to set the tables for lunch when she heard the shouts coming from down the corridor. She changed direction and started heading towards the voices. "We've done it," shouted a guard "we've finally caught him".

As she rounded the corner Melinda saw the guards dragging a hooded man who had three arrows in his body. As they dragged him she saw the man leave a trail of blood. Silently she followed the guards to the throne room.

When she entered with them Melinda snuck behind a pillar to watch the scene unfold. The guards pulled back the hood of the man to reveal his face. The man had a brown beard and messy brown hair.

"This is the thief from last night," reported the guard "we caught him trying to steal jewelry this morning at a gift stand". Melinda looked the man up and down; he was well muscled and he had a scar along his left cheek. He wore armor that covered his whole body.

This man didn't look like the shadowed figure Melinda had seen last night. The thief last night was thinner and lighter on his feet unlike this man here who didn't have the body for rooftop getaways.

"Well done captain" the king congratulated "you, thief, what is your name?" The thief looked up and smiled. He gave out a hoarse laugh.

"I am not the man you are looking for" the thief croaked, his voice sounded like someone was strangling him "the one you seek has no name and moves like a shadow, he sent me as his decoy, he shall return though".

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! WHO ARE YOU?" the king shouted, the man laughed again. Suddenly a knife flew out of the darkness of the rafters and hit the thief in the chest. The man continued to laugh as blood poured out of his mouth.

The guards pulled out their swords and the archers started shooting arrows into the rafters. Melinda saw where a stream of light shone through a window and a shadowed figure stared down. The figure moved swiftly and jumped through the window.

The king looked down at the motionless man on the ground. The king's eyes were wide with shock. Melinda looked at the queen expecting her to show terror but instead she was just repulsed.

"Guards," shouted the queen "take this man to the Kakariko Graveyard to be buried" the guards nodded and moved to pick up the man once again. The man was dragged out of the room.

Melinda knew that she couldn't sneak out again because she would be spotted and if she stayed any longer she risked being seen. She decided it would be best if she just revealed herself, but before she could move out from behind the pillar, the doors opened again and in walked Ganondorf.

Quickly Melinda hid behind the pillar again. Ganondorf must have heard her because he turned his head and spotted her. He smiled, but didn't reveal where she was hiding. Instead he kept walking towards the king ignoring the blood on the floor.

Ganondorf knelt before the king; the king had been talking to his wife and hadn't noticed Ganondorf's arrival. The king looked up but kept his composure "Ganondorf?" the king questioned, "what do you want?" the king's tone showed that he wasn't in the mood to deal with Ganondorf at the moment.

"Your highness," Ganondorf replied, "I have been doing my best to be a good servant but the woman you paired me with seems to be forgetting her place. I know I am not one to question your ruling methods but she has shown that she does not approve of me and yet I see nothing that I have done wrong. I was wondering if it was too much trouble to pair me with someone else?" Ganondorf disgusted Melinda, surely he could not ask a king for a replacement, and even if he was a king in another part of Hyrule he didn't have the right.

The king scratched his chin "No Ganondorf," the king answered, "I trust Melinda the most and therefore I trust her judgment the most. She shall report to me by the end of the week you still have five more days to prove your loyalty I will not let a traitor into my castle, now be gone I must talk with my queen alone" Ganondorf glared at the king but did not argue and with a swift motion he stood.

Right before he opened the door he turned to Melinda and shouted "SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE SHOW MELINDA?" Melinda was devastated and the king was even more so.

"MELINDA!" the king shouted "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING BEHIND THAT PILLAR?" Melinda stepped out from behind the pillar. Ganondorf smiled at her and she glared back.

"My apologies your majesty" Melinda replied "I was curious as to who the criminal was and what your intentions were, but it was not my place. I will accept whatever punishment you give me" the king's eyes softened.

"Melinda I trust you," the king replied, "I understand your concern for my judgment but you must trust me in return. However I cannot avoid punishing you, you shall be in charge of cleaning out the dungeon tonight instead of helping with the dining room and you shall receive whatever is leftover after the other servants have eaten"

Melinda nodded and slowly walked out of the room but when she past Ganondorf she whispered, "Don't forget, I'm the one who shall be reporting at the end of the week". Then she pushed open the door feeling Ganondorf's eyes burning into her back.

Melinda walked down the long narrow staircase, with a lantern in hand, down to the dungeons. When she got to the bottom she heard the squeaking of the rats and her stomach rolled in disgust. She walked along in the darkness, they hadn't had a prisoner in over a year and anyone who survived that long usually went mad.

As Melinda walked by each cell, she would try to peek inside without disturbing whatever was trapped in each one. All the cell doors were open except the last cell. She heard the scuffling of rags and the rattling of chains as she neared the cell.

Melinda walked over to the cell and peeked inside trying to light it with her lantern. A pile of rags was piled up at the far right hand corner of the cell. The rags shifted and a grave face looked up. The prisoner had a scraggly grey beard and dark eyes. He looked at Melinda with a toothy smile.

Melinda had taken down some food for the prisoners but didn't know how many to expect. Carefully she pulled out a loaf of bread and tossed it into the cell. The man sat still for a moment and then quickly snatched the loaf of bread.

Melinda gasped as she saw his blackened hand. The man looked at her again and pulled back his sleeve to show her his whole arm. It was charcoal black unlike his pale face. The man chuckled "this is what happens when you play with fire" he whispered.

Melinda saw flakes of skin peel off as the man pulled his arm back. She looked to the nearest right hand corner and saw a bucket. She snatched it as fast as she could and took out another bucket. The cell smelt rancid and she watched in horror as the man dug into the loaf of bread as if it would be his last meal.

Just before she left the man spoke again "he'll come again tonight" the man cackled, "the shadow walker will come again" Melinda looked at him in shock, wondering how he could have known about the thief. She then remembered that the dungeon was just below the throne room and the man could have heard the conversation from above.

"Do you know who the shadow walker is?" Melinda asked cautiously. The man laughed louder and showed her his arm again.

"Do I know who he is?" the man chuckled "how do you think my arms became black. I betrayed him and he poured oil all over my arms. He struck a match and watched as my arms slowly burned away but right before it was over he poured cold water to stop the burning. I never got medical attention so now they will be forever charred. A few days later I was caught trying to do his bidding by murdering a young woman. I was sentenced to life in prison. I know he'll be back, he'll never stop until he has what he wants"

"What does he want?" asked Melinda, suddenly intrigued by the story. The man let out a hoarse laugh.

"How the hell should I know?" he asked "he's still a mystery to me, but let me tell you, once he's found something he wants, he'll do anything to have it and I mean anything" the man then curled up and went to sleep.

Melinda stared at the man for a while pondering his last words. Then she grabbed the bucket and ran back up the stairs, right into some familiar arms. Ganondorf chuckled.

"You should be more careful" Ganondorf whispered, "You don't want to hurt your pretty face do you?" Melinda glared at him and tried to wrestle free from his grip but he held her firmly.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PIG!" Melinda yelled. Ganondorf's grip tightened. Melinda tried to hold in a cry of pain from his strong grip. Ganondorf leaned closer to her.

"You better be careful Melinda" Ganondorf whispered in her ear "Someday you might find yourself somewhere dark and strange and maybe then you'll wish you never upset me" Melinda shuddered and he quickly pecked her on the cheek.

Melinda smacked him and ran towards the kitchen. On her way she heard a loud crash coming from the queen's chambers. She changed direction and opened the door to see a young man with jewels in his hands. The man had blonde hair, a tunic and carried a dagger on his waist. They both met each other's eyes and the young man froze, somehow she recognized him.

Melinda flashed back to the night of the thief and realized that this man had the same shape. She looked to the nearest window, closed the door, and ran to block it. The man just stared at her and then down at the jewels in his hands.

Melinda reached for a sword hanging near her and pointed it at the young man. "DON'T MOVE!" Melinda threatened, "Who are you? Are you the shadow walker or just another imposter?" The young man smiled.

"Strange that a maid should know so much about me and my accomplices" the man laughed.

Just then the door burst open and guards rushed in. Two grabbed the young man and shoved him to the floor while another took his dagger. Melinda watched as two men rushed towards her. She recognized one of them as Samuel an old friend of hers and the other was James, Samuel's younger brother.

"Melinda, are you all right?" asked Samuel. Before Melinda could respond the captain of the guards walked in. She watched as the guards formed two lines on either side of the captain leaving the young thief in plain view

"Who are you?" asked the captain of the guards "Why have you come here?"

The young man looked up and smiled "I am the man with no name" replied the young man "and as for my purpose I have set my sights on a prize but I had to test myself first" the captain smacked the young man.

"Well you have failed" the captain replied "and for that you shall hang" Melinda watched the young man's eyes as he looked at the guards holding him.

Melinda almost missed it; the young man stuck out his leg and swept it under the guard on his left causing the guard to let go of his arm. Then he punched the guard on his right, knocking out the guard and grabbed his dagger. He threw it stabbing the captain in the left thigh. Then he ran towards Melinda and grabbed the sword she had been holding. The guards charged towards him with swords held high but he was too fast. He threw the sword to a higher portion of the wall and jumped on to it. Then he leapt out a higher window.

Melinda turned to see the guards helping the captain up. "Don't bother with me" the captain ordered "go, after him" Melinda watched as all but two of the guards ran out of the room. Melinda knew it would be too late, as the sun set and the shadow walker would vanish into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

As Melinda headed to the servants chambers she nearly ran into the king. She stopped to bow "my apologies your majesty I did not see you coming" the king stared at her with a blank expression. She realized he was in his nightclothes and she struggled not to blush. Melinda's eyes moved to his right hand and saw him carrying a jug of ale.

"Ah, Melinda" the king replied, Melinda could smell the alcohol on his breath "I always thought you were very pretty. Not quite as pretty as my wife but not too far off either" He leaned toward her and Melinda took a small step back. She knew the king didn't know what he was saying so she gently took his arm and began leading him back to his room.

After a lot of stumbling Melinda managed to maneuver the king into his bed but before she left he grab her arm. She looked down at him and before she could move the king pulled her down and planted a kiss on her lips. Melinda pulled back in disgust and the king's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. "Please do not tell my wife" the king begged and passed out.

Melinda stared at him in disbelief but silently she snuck out of his room. As she turned around she nearly ran into Ganondorf.

"And what my dear," Ganondorf asked "were you doing in the king's chambers?" Ganondorf smiled. "So it looks like you favor royalty, what I don't understand is why you don't favor me when I am also royalty" Melinda looked at him speechless. Ganondorf opened his arms letting her pass and walk back to the servant's room.

When she entered her room, Melinda thought she saw something move in the darkness. She shrugged it off as just her imagination. She lit a candle and began to pull off her servant dress when she heard a voice "not that I wouldn't be flattered, but I think it's best that you keep your clothes on while we talk."

Melinda turned around and found herself looking at the young man from earlier in the evening. She nearly cried out if it wasn't for the fact that he had covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt him press a blade against her side.

"Now I'm going to let go" the young man instructed "and when I do, you better promise me that you won't call the guards" Melinda nodded "hell why should I trust you? I've only just met you and I don't even know if you deserve trust. Maybe I should just kill you right now so you don't sound the alarm but then my time would have been wasted coming here" Melinda stood as still as she could trying to hide her fear.

The young man smiled and slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth. Melinda still felt his blade pushing into her side. She didn't dare move as he slowly pulled it away. "Why have you come back?" Melinda asked. The young man smiled and stepped back. He handed her the dagger and Melinda gently took it. Then he spread his arms wide, exposing his chest to her and closed his eyes. She looked at the dagger and back at the young man. She lightly touched the blade to his chest and he closed his eyes tighter.

Melinda pulled the blade back and slipped it back into the sheath on the man's belt. He moved his right hand to his belt and opened his eyes. They stood there in silence for a few minutes and then Melinda let out her breath. She hadn't even realized that she had been holding it.

The man laughed, "that's why I came back" he answered "I knew you were still curious and that you wouldn't want to kill me" Melinda stared at him, shocked that he would take such a risk "The weird thing was that I couldn't just walk away, you seemed like a huge fan" he laughed "So what do you want to know?"

Melinda thought for a second and shrugged "Everything" she answered. The young man laughed again and moved to sit on her bed. He patted the spot beside him and Melinda eyed him curiously, not sure if she could trust him. She figured she had no choice and plopped herself down on the bed.

"Well let's start with a question first" the man suggested. Melinda smiled and thought for a bit before she answered.

"Who are you really?" Melinda asked. The young man puzzled at this.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" the man asked.

"What was your name before you became the shadow walker?" Melinda asked

"Henry" he replied. Melinda stared at him and he smiled. She laughed.

"Now what's your real name?" Melinda asked

"To tell you the truth I honestly don't know" the man shrugged. Melinda glared at him but as she looked into his eyes she could tell he wasn't lying.

"Really?" Melinda replied "Surely you must have been named when you were born?" He shrugged.

"I was," he replied "but my mother passed away when I was born and my father had died before I was born. The first foster home I was sent to had my birth certificate but there was a fire and with the building, my certificate was burned up. So each home I was sent to I was given I new name. Let's see there was Jack… James… Laurence… Ashton… Cole… Darin… Evan… George… I went through at least ten foster homes before I finally ran away."

Melinda had listened intently and was astonished at how many homes the man had gone through. "Well I just can't call you the shadow walker" Melinda replied, "That's not a name, that's a title. What was the last name you had before you ran away?"

The man thought for a while "I think it was Link" he replied "yes I'm sure of it" Melinda smiled.

"Well Link," Melinda began "what is it like living on the streets?"

Link smiled "hard," he replied "I have to find food every night while avoiding the guards and I never have time for fun. Occasionally I am asked to perform some jobs that require a little… help" he patted his dagger. Melinda stared at it and began to slide away from him. He laughed "don't worry, you're not one of my assignments tonight"

Suddenly there came some footsteps from outside the door. Melinda looked up and then back to Link but he was already gone. The door opened and Samuel peeked his head in "hey Melinda" he greeted her.

"Hey" Melinda replied, "What are you doing here?" Samuel blushed.

"I thought I heard voices" Samuel replied "don't forget that your room is across from mine" She had forgotten, the king hadn't made any living quarters for the guards yet so they were sharing with the servants. "Well I'll be seeing you around"

"Wait!" Melinda called, Samuel came back "Samuel did you ever think that the shadow walker did the things he does because he's trying to survive?" Samuel smiled.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Samuel laughed, "Don't worry, the shadow walker would never try to enter the castle a third time. Not now that he knows we have guards posted everywhere. You can sleep soundly tonight knowing we'll be guarding the castle. Sleep well Melinda" and with that Samuel closed the door leaving her sitting in the small candlelit room, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ganondorf walked the hall pondering his next move; it had been three days since he had caught Melinda sneaking out of the king's chambers. After she had left him, he had questioned whether he should tell the queen or not and thought better of it. He only had two more days left and he needed her to give him a good review, therefore he had made no move to seduce her, but just to be sure that she would give him a good review he had come up with a plan.

Ganondorf had talked to the potions lady during his break, down in Kakariko Village. She had taught him a potion at a fair price that would put Melinda under long enough that he could figure out how to convince her to give him a good report.

Over the past three days Melinda had been surprised that Ganondorf hadn't made his move on her and she guessed that he finally understood that if he wanted a good report he had to play nice.

Every night Link had also come to visit Melinda and answer more questions. He had told her how he had been a little too fond of his foster sister and was discovered one night by his foster father. That was his fifth house, which he had lived in for two years. In his fourth house, he had lived there for two years; he had been staying with a religious family and had been caught pulling a prank. He had poured red berry juice into the ceremonial bath water, which everyone thought was a bad omen and had to avoid baths for a month. He had been sent away a few weeks after that. At his third house he had to leave because the family couldn't afford to look after him. He had only lived there for a year. The family before that had been rich and thought they could raise a four year old to be civilized but he didn't like the royal treatment and had refused to change his attitude. Thinking he was too much work they had sent him away; he had lived there for one year. The first house he couldn't remember entirely, he could only remember being told that he had lived there for three years and that there had been a fire so he was sent to another foster home. Link was about to move on to his sixth house after that, but before Link could explain more, Samuel had come to check in on her again and once again reassure her that she was safe.

Melinda was expecting to see him again tonight and was hoping to find out more about his life. For some reason she was eager to see him and she trusted him. She was currently inside the dining hall cleaning up what was left of the royal family's meal. She had asked the king if she might go down to the dungeons again to feed the prisoner. The king had been surprised but thought nothing of it and agreed to her request.

After she had finished her dinner, Melinda hurried down to the cells to see if she could speak with the charred man. As she peeked into his cell he looked up and smiled. "I knew you'd come back" he croaked, "They always do" Melinda didn't bother to question who "they" was and tossed in a loaf of bread along with a jug of ale. The man inched his way over and snatched up the food. "So why have you come back?"

Melinda struggled to find her voice "I met him" she replied. The man didn't reply, "I met the shadow walker". The man stopped eating and gave a hoarse laugh.

"I knew he would take a liking to you" the man laughed, "he always likes the brave ones" the man continued eating "so did you find out what he wants?" Melinda looked at the man confused. The man laughed, "Of course you haven't," Melinda tried to remember her last conversation with the charred man.

Then it came to her, the charred man had said that the shadow walker only returned to the same place more than once if he wanted something. "No, I haven't found that out" she turned and whispered to herself "but I'm going to find out" with that she walked up the stairs, out of the dungeon, and headed to her room to wait for Link.

When link appeared through the window that night, Melinda waited patiently for him to sit down before she asked questions. Link looked at her "what, no hello?" he joked.

Melinda smiled "Hello" she replied Link laughed and sat beside her on the bed. "I hope the guards weren't too much trouble tonight"

Link frowned "I can tell something's bothering you" he replied, "What is it?" Melinda looked down at her hands, then back at Link.

"I met this man who said he knew you" Melinda began.

Link smiled "there are a lot of people that know me" he replied, "You're going to have to be more specific"

Melinda smiled but it faded "he had charred arms" she explained what the man had told her, leaving out the bits that were a little more personal. Link listened intently and frowned.

"Yes I knew him," Link replied "and yes I did burn his arms" Melinda stared at him. She felt sudden fear coarse through her body at the thought that she had let this man into her room. She began to regret her intentions and didn't want to mention anything else but she knew he would be curious.

"He also said that you never return to a place more than once" Melinda continued "unless there is something you want. In which case, you would stop at nothing to have it. What did you want that made you come back to Hyrule Castle?" Link had frozen in place. His mouth gaped and she waited patiently as he tried to make words.

Link cleared his throat "well…um…you see… there was…something…" he stuttered. Melinda looked at him intently. Link's face turned red and he quickly turned his face away.

Link turned back and said "Melinda, have you ever wanted something in your whole life but you didn't think you deserved it? Or have you ever wanted someone but didn't know if they would want you back? And maybe this someone was out of your league and you didn't think you deserved them?" Melinda stared at him for a while not quite understanding. Then she finally understood "Forget it. Just forget it, forget I said anything" he stood up. "I think I hear the guard coming" but before he could move, Melinda grabbed his arm, pulled him toward her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Link froze in shock but relaxed as his lips softened and molded with hers. Melinda traced her tongue over his lips and raised her hand up to his face. His arms wrapped around her back.

Just as quickly as it started it was over and Link was letting go of Melinda. She let her head drop so that their foreheads were against each other. Melinda breathed hard and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Too soon, Link backed away. Melinda slowly opened her eyes and found herself alone.

Link was gone and she heard the usual clinking of armor. She turned around just as Samuel entered the doorway. "Are you all right Melinda, you look flushed, perhaps you should take the day off tomorrow if you're not feeling well" Melinda nodded but she hadn't been paying attention. All she could think about was Link and his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Although Melinda thought she had been safe in her room, she had been wrong. Ganondorf had been walking to his room after cleaning up the kitchen and had noticed that Melinda's door was ajar. He decided to stop and sneak a peek hoping for pleasure. Instead he had come upon something better. She was sitting in the room with another man and he recognized the man as the thief from a few nights ago. They had been kissing and Ganondorf felt rage that a lowly thief could seduce her instead of himself.

Ganondorf felt a plot boiling in his head. Maybe he wouldn't have to drug Melinda after all. All it would take was a little leverage and she could be persuaded quite easily.

Melinda washed the dishes in the kitchen from the morning's breakfast when she heard Ganondorf come in and offer to dry the dishes for her. Melinda had shrugged and handed him a plate.

"So Melinda," Ganondorf began "have you ever loved someone?" Melinda ignored this and kept washing. "Someone you didn't think you deserved" Melinda froze but shook it off again and continued. "Kissed any good kings lately" Melinda nearly dropped the plate she was washing "or perhaps any thieves" this time she dropped the plate when she was handing it to him, but Ganondorf caught it and smiled.

"No" Melinda replied calmly. Suddenly she felt herself spin around and come face to face with Ganondorf.

"Enough, Melinda" Ganondorf growled, "I saw you last night kissing that rat. What does he have that I don't? Why on earth would you pick a thief over a king?" Melinda struggled to escape but found his arms, on either side of her, blocking her only exits.

He leaned in and whispered "Now you listen closely Melinda. Either you put in a good word for me or I'll put in a bad one for you. Got it?" Melinda stared in fear and quickly nodded "I would hate to see your heart broken because you made the wrong choice" Then he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Melinda struggled and splashed water on his face. Ganondorf jumped back and glared at her "One day Melinda, you will be mine" and with that he stormed out of the kitchen leaving Melinda staring after him in sheer terror.


	8. Chapter 8

As Melinda walked by the throne room, repeating what had happened that morning in her head, she overheard the king talking to the captain of the guards.

"I don't have time to be worrying about a thief" the King shouted, "I'm already having trouble with the gorons and the zoras. The gorons want a cut in the deal with their rocks and the zoras are angry that their water is being polluted. Next thing you know the gerudos will start blaming us for kidnapping their king."

There was silence for a while but then the captain finally spoke he was still calm. "Your majesty, I can only spare so many guards and I have them spread throughout all of hyrule. We will catch this man." Melinda heard the king sigh.

"Very well, I guess I can't ask for anything more" the king replied, "you're dismissed"

Melinda rushed down the hallway and began walking back. The captain came just as she was passing the doorway. "Melinda" he responded in surprise "what are you doing out here?"

Melinda shrugged "I was just heading towards…the kitchen" she replied "yep got lots to clean up there" the captain looked at her with a puzzled look.

"But the kitchen is that way" the captain informed her, pointing back the way she had come from.

"Oh did I say kitchen I meant the queen's chambers" Melinda quickly corrected herself "I should be going, say hi to Samuel for me" the captain nodded and went the opposite direction. Melinda sighed and turned towards the throne room not sure if she should enter or not.

After a while Melinda decided that it would be best to follow through on what she had told the captain. So she headed towards the queen's chambers with haste.

That night, Melinda made sure her door was closed and locked before she waited for Link.

As the sun set Melinda began to have her doubts and worried that Link had been caught. She was about to blow out her candle when Link jumped through her window. "Sorry I'm late they've really increased the amount of guards all over Hyrule. It's like an infestation" he joked.

Melinda smiled "it's all right" she replied "I over heard the king and I wanted to get a message to you but-"she caught herself short not sure if she should tell Link about her deal with Ganondorf.

Link's joking mood fell when he saw she was upset, "But what?" Link asked. Melinda turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him but she felt his hand gently turn her head back around. "Hey whatever it is you can tell me, I told you I wasn't going to hurt you" he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him feeling comfort.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Link" Melinda began "I don't want you to do anything drastic just because of me" Link pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"Anything that is worrying you concerns me" Link whispered. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Melinda felt herself melt and began telling Link everything that had happened that day. Link held her close again "I promise I won't let him hurt you"

"No" Melinda whispered and Link pulled her back again, confusion crossed his face. "If you do anything the king will know, that's why he's put up more guards" Link groaned and fell backwards, sprawling on the bed, Melinda laughed "don't worry, once I give him a good evaluation he'll forget all about me" Link smiled.

Melinda sat down and they finally had their usual talk. In the sixth house, he had spent a year there, he was kicked out because his foster parents had caught him tying his brother to a tree and having kids from down the road throw apples at his foster brother for one rupee each

; Melinda laughed at that one.

At the seventh house he had sold a priceless locket that had belonged to his foster mother, for a new pair of boots. He had pointed to the boots he was wearing when he told Melinda this story. His foster mother had been furious and refused to have a thief in her house. He had lived at that house for two years.

The next house, he was taught to steal. The foster parents were thieves and they only adopted children for the tax money that was meant for looking after the children. Instead they had used it for their own pleasure and used the children to steal very expensive items for them. When the agency had found out about them they had sent the guards to arrest the foster parents and each child had been sent to a new home. He had lived there for one year.

At the ninth house the family had been very nice. There had been no flaws and he believed that he would stay here for a lot longer. He had lived there for a year and a few months before the night his foster parents and foster siblings had been murdered. He had tried to protect them with a dagger but had been overpowered by the thief. If it wasn't for the guards that had been passing by his foster house at the time he was sure he would have died. The guards had taken him to the local hospital and he had been patched up.

He was about to go on to his final foster home when Melinda heard Samuel coming. Link gave her a quick kiss on the lips and jumped out the window just as Samuel opened her door.

"Up as usual I see" Samuel commented he smiled "do I have to remind you again that we've doubled our guards and it's safe enough?" Melinda smiled.

"I know I'm safe Samuel" Melinda replied "I was just thinking about today and just getting ready for bed" Samuel blushed.

"Well then I should probably give you some privacy" Samuel replied and quietly shut the door. Melinda sighed and, taking a deep breath in, she blew out the candle.


	9. Chapter 9

Link wandered the streets thinking, not caring if the guards would catch him. He knew they wouldn't. He had escaped them last time and this time he was staying in the shadows.

Link had a lot on his mind, images flashing before his eyes. He saw a small boy crying and a woman with short blonde hair. She was skinny and every time she smiled he felt his face heat up.

Link found the old mansion and headed to the back where he had left some blankets he had stolen a few nights ago. He wrapped himself and went to sleep, but his dreams haunted him that night.

_There was shouting in the kitchen. When wasn't there? Jack (not his favorite name but his "parents" had been adamant) snuck around the corner and peered in. His little foster brother was the victim of their "mother's" wrath. He sat cowering in a chair while she stood over him, waving a frying pan in the air._

_"You worthless waste of space! I don't know why we keep you when you can't even follow the simplest of orders! Tonight you only get to eat what is leftover." His mother's face was red, as she shouted obscenities at her child._

_Jack hated her. He didn't know why he hadn't just left. Well... maybe he did. There was a maid, around here somewhere that was worth staying for. And then there was little Pete. Jack just couldn't leave the young child to the mercy of his own mother. Even now rage swelled within Jack at her pointless rantings._

_He quickly patted his side and stood. His dagger was still there. He didn't know why, but it lent him courage. He charged into the kitchen rage at full blaze._

_"You would call your own child a waste of space?" he shouted, "you don't even deserve to have children, you fat piece of shit! Why don't you do us all a favor and crawl back into the hole you came from and never came back!" his voice rang in the sudden silence. Without hesitation he grabbed little Pete's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen._

_"You shouldn't have done that," the smaller boy whimpered," papa's gonna give it to ya now..." With that he dashed off, likely to find somewhere safe._

Link woke with a start, the cries of the little boy still echoing in his head. He rubbed his eyes and shook the blanket off him. He had to see Melinda before she gave her final report about the dark man.

As Melinda woke up the next morning she realized what day it was, judgment day. Melinda still didn't know if she could go through with giving Ganondorf a good review. As she got up to get ready, Link jumped through the window.

Melinda almost cried out in surprise. "Link" she whispered, "what are you doing here, if the guards catch you we'll both be in trouble" Link walked towards her with a smile.

"Don't worry I won't get caught" Link replied, "I never do" he kissed her; she wanted to fold herself into his arms and never let go.

"No" Melinda shoved herself off Link "I'm sorry but I have to go and give my report, even if it kills me" Link looked at her with sad eyes.

"I had to see you" Link replied. Melinda stared at him and could read it in his face that he wasn't just here to see her.

"Something's bothering you" Melinda whispered, she suddenly noticed the dark circles under his eyes "you didn't sleep?"

Link shook his head "nightmares" he replied. Melinda reached a hand up and placed it against the side of his face. Link sighed, "They were about my last house" Melinda frowned. She had guessed something had driven him away otherwise he wouldn't be here in her room.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Melinda asked. Link shook his head.

"Just seeing you, has given me comfort," Link replied. Melinda smiled and kissed him again. It only lasted a few seconds before Link finally said his goodbyes and jumped out the window.

Melinda walked up to the king's throne and bowed. Beside the king sat the queen smiling at Melinda. "Rise Melinda" the king instructed, "I trust you have a full report on Ganondorf" Melinda nodded.

"Ganondorf has shown his worth, he has been kept in his place and has listened well to my…teaching" Melinda choked on the last word and she could feel her voice begin to waver "He w-would make a g-great advisor" she could feel tears brimming her eyes but she held them back.

"Very well Melinda" the king replied "I trust and therefore I shall make Ganondorf my advisor, please send him in when you leave" Melinda bowed and walked out.

When Melinda finally exited the throne room she saw Ganondorf waiting. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Melinda glared at him "It's done" she answered.

Ganondorf smiled and stepped toward her. Melinda felt him pull her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" asked Ganondorf. Melinda pulled her face away from him and felt him brush her as he walked into the throne room.

Melinda cried that night, not caring who came in. She didn't really feel like seeing Link tonight.

There came a knock on her door. Melinda quickly dried her tears on the sleeve of her dress. "Come in" she tried to say but it came out a little stuttered.

Samuel walked in "hey Melinda, I thought I heard crying" he explained, "Are you all right?" Melinda smiled weakly.

"I'm fine" Melinda replied, "it's just been a long day" Samuel walked towards her and gestured if he could sit down, Melinda nodded.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Samuel asked again "you don't sound it at all. Did something happen today?" Melinda looked into his dark brown eyes. She had never really taken into account what Samuel looked like. His hair was a dark brown and unlike link's it was combed. He was slightly muscular and Melinda had always admired how kind he was. As she thought about it she had never seen Samuel get angry.

Samuel smiled "what are you looking at?" he asked. Melinda looked away and felt her cheeks heat up. "Melinda" she looked back at him "We've known each other long, hell I still remember the day you came to work at the castle"

_It wasn't a day Melinda liked to remember. She had been seven and her father was taking her to see her mother at the castle. She remembered the shouts and seeing her father's anxious face as he pushed her to the side. She hadn't even heard the horses; all she could remember was the thud and the crunch as the cart hit her father. He had died with her over him, telling her to run to the castle and find her mother. She had refused to leave his side at first but as she saw the light fade from his eyes she knew she had no other option. She had run to the gates and right into the arms of one of the guards. He had shouted in surprise as she fell to tears. The man had picked her up and carried her up to the castle, where she had met up with her mother._

As Melinda came back to the present she realized she had been crying and Samuel was looking at her with concern. "Melinda?" he asked. She shook her head and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry; I forgot what happened that day"

Melinda turned and smiled "It's not your fault" she replied. Samuel leaned closer and before she could stop him, Melinda found Samuel's lips pressing against hers. She put her hand out to keep herself from falling backwards as his tongue ran over her lips, just as she had done to Link the other night.

Melinda shoved him off and backed away. Samuel smiled but after reading her expression it faded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" she yelled. Samuel looked hurt and Melinda felt guilt rise in her chest "Samuel I…"

"DON'T BOTHER!" Samuel yelled back. His voice grew quieter "I can see I was wrong, you don't feel that way about me and I should be happy right? But I'm not; I can't stop thinking about you. Since the day we met I've loved you" Melinda stared at him and turned away, looking towards the window.

Melinda froze "just go Samuel, please" she replied in a pained voice. She listened as she heard her door slam; only increasing the pain as she watched a distant shadow fade into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_I give full credit of this chapter to Randi Brown, a friend of mine. I could not write a decent death scene at the time and required her writing skills. Please, if there are any comments to this, I shall send them to her. Thank you._

Link jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The cool wind showed no signs of calming him.

"_She wanted to be with a guard instead of him, fine" _Link thought "_I don't need her"_ he felt his foot slip on the edge of a roof.

Regaining his balance, he dropped down into a bakery, through an open window, and snatched a loaf of bread. He jumped back through the window and repeated the process at the butchers, this time stealing a leg of turkey.

When Link had managed to get back to the old mansion, he sat down. A woman danced before his eyes, she looked like Melinda only younger.

After he finished eating, Link curled up in his usual corner and attempted another sleep but was wracked with horrible nightmares.

_Jack sat at the top of the stairs, watching her move. As she swept through the little house, clearing any and all dust. He watched her swaying hips and full lips as she sang a light tune. It was enough to make him shiver. Suddenly she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and descended the stairs._

_"I heard about what happened today." she said, concerned._

_He waved her worries away. "Happens all the time. Nothing ever comes of it. Except the occasional beating of course..." he smiled like it didn't matter._

_"You know I worry about you Jack. Don't play these dangerous games." she frowned._

_He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand._

_"You know me, I love danger." he kissed her then. Softly. She pulled away, but not before kissing back._

_"Please Jack. I beg you. Be nice to them. I don't want to see you get-" the sound of the door closing interrupted her. Father was home._

_Her eyes widened. "I'd better go." she scurried away. Jack was left alone, feeling suddenly cold. He stood there and stewed for a moment. Just as he was about to turn he felt hot breath on the back of his neck._

Link sat up with a jolt and rubbed his eyes as light streamed through a window. He felt cold, colder than he had felt in a long time. He needed some air.

Samuel boiled inside. The memory of Melinda's angry voice raged inside his skull. He was proud of himself. He'd done something he'd wanted to for years! And yet it wasn't a victory. His cheeks flushed at the memory and he ducked his head as he passed the castle's festive servants.

Maybe he'd go to her after the Royals' wedding? Could he apologize and hope for another shot later or...? His train of thought derailed as he entered the little room he shared with Max, a manservant to the king. It was just across from her room and he could tell it was occupied. How he ached to see her again! To feel her lips on his, no matter how reluctant. It was like a fire burning away his sanity.

A shining new chain mail armor set was on stand at the foot of his bed. It was the honor guard's uniform. He was lucky to stand on one side of the great room's doors while the wedding happened. Exciting... He could see himself in it, go figure. He smiled in anticipation for the event.

A movement flickered over his reflected shoulder. Samuel frowned. What the...? He leaned closer to the armor. Was that a... Before he could even finish the thought, it disappeared... face? A chill went up his spine and he whirled around to find an empty doorway. Spooked, he shut the door.

"Seeing things now? It's just not my..." his voice trailed off as he felt a presence nearby. Without really knowing why, he looked up.

A shadow knelt among the rafters; an almost tangible aura of vengeance surrounded it. The shadow flitted out of sight, leaving only a low laugh. Samuel exhaled heavily and looked around. Someone was there.

"I saw you last night." an icy voice said, sending chills up Samuel's spine once again.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know." the voice continued, this time behind him. He whirled once more and came face to face with a vengeful wraith. A fire burned in the other man's eyes and murder written over his face. Samuel took a step back.

"Move again or even shout, and you're dead." the shadow said angrily. He took a few steps forward until he was towered over Samuel. A smile played on his lips as he slowly pulled out a dagger, clearly savoring Samuel's fear.

Samuels's eyes darted to the sword lying on his bed then back. To his dismay, the shadow noticed. He smiled wolfishly.

"Don't even try it. I've killed better men than you."

"What do you want with me?" Samuel said, his voice strangely strong, even with all the fear he felt.

The shadow threw his head back and laughed. Moonlight danced of his blonde hair, but the fire still heated his eyes. All at once Samuel knew he couldn't best this man. There was darkness within him that he had no hope of taming.

"I'm going to cut your lips off, then rip your heart out as she did mine." a hand came up and gripped his throat, shoving Samuel against a wall.

"Then I will put it on display, so people will know that I haven't just been stealing their bread." an irrational light appeared in the shadow's eyes. "And then just maybe I can take what I've come here for."

The dagger raised into the air moonlight shattering off its surface. Samuel tried to free himself, but the hand holding him was too strong. His mind blanked. His chest heaved in fear.

The dagger came down, a terrifying glee flashed across the shadow's face. Pain exploded in his shoulder and he cried out, even as the darkness came.


	11. Chapter 11

_Once again I give full credit to Randi Brown as this was the conclusion of what she sent me to add to my story. Please, any comments should be addressed to her. Thank you._

Melinda dropped yet another fork. She was rattled that's all. Before she could pick it up, Joyce, another servant and her closest friend, scooped it up. With a smile Melinda reached for it, but Joyce shook her head, her long brown hair swaying.

"What's wrong with you today Melinda?" her sweet voice asked. Concern was in every line of her face. Melinda waved it away, giving a weak smile.

"I'm fine, my mind is just elsewhere." she snatched up the fork and continued moving up and down the tables. Joyce followed, straightening every cloth, every centerpiece and every mistake Melinda made.

"The Royals' wedding has to be perfect." she explained after receiving a questioning look.

"Ok something is wrong." Joyce persisted. "Is it Ganondorf?"

Melinda was almost relieved to truthfully say, "No it has nothing to do with Ganondorf."

Melinda walked down the halls of Hyrule castle. The bustle of the upcoming event was visible everywhere. The cheer in the air could almost make her smile. She was hurrying to her room for the formal dress all the bridesmaids were to wear.

She was almost there when she heard it. A scream that froze her blood and her train of thought. Without any conscious thought she began to run. Her feet flying across the ground, taking her to the hysterical screaming. When she found the source, she stopped cold. It was coming from Samuel's room.

She charged into the room, intending to be the righteous voice of reason. It took her a few moments to take it all in. Joyce standing, hysterical. Samuel lying on the ground, not moving, in a pool of blood. And Link. Standing over Samuel- Samuel's body, as it was now clear- blood dripping from his dagger. A manic smile lit his face as he stared down at the corpse he had no doubt created. Then he saw Melinda.

His smile faded and a deep sorrow replaced it. He looked down again at the body, then at the ice in his hand, seemingly realizing what he had just done. Joyce continued to shriek.

Link stumbled over Samuel's body as he tried to come closer, but Melinda stopped him.

"Leave." her voice was empty as she said it, as was her heart.

"Melinda I-" he tried to say, his expression was that of a man being torn apart. It did exactly that to Melinda's heart as once again she said

"Leave. Now. And never come back." tears welled in her eyes and she turned away. She didn't need to turn around to know he was already gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Link couldn't think clearly as he ran. He didn't know where he was going; he just couldn't stay in Hyrule Town anymore. So as soon as he was over the wall he sprinted to the bridge that leads to Kakariko Village.

He climbed the nearby cliffs and snuck past the guards. Once inside, Link slunk into the shadows and headed to the northern part of town where the graveyard was located. He decided to stop by and pay his respects to the people who had raised him in each foster home.

As he walked in he heard crying and quickly moved to hide behind a gravestone. A young woman knelt at a small tombstone. Link recognized the woman from his last house, the maid.

She laid some flowers at the foot of the cross and began to walk away. Link wanted to go to the woman and comfort her, but her words still hung in his head from the last time he had seen her.

_"You think you could get away did ya?" his "father's" voice thundered. "Telling my wife what she does or does not deserve? If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be here."_

_Jack slowly turned to face the old bull. He looked so angry he practically had steam coming out of his ears. It would have been comical, had it not been directed at him._

_"I told her nothing but the truth sir." he put a sarcastic emphasis on the 'sir' making it an insult. A thick hand wrapped around Jack's throat and pressed him back against the wall._

_"Mind your place here, son. Or things'll get a lot worse 'round here." the elder man held him like that for a moment. Just as he was about to blackout from lack of oxygen, the old crow let him go._

_Jack took a deep breath and rubbed his throat. "You don't want to threaten me old man," he croaked. Slowly he pulled out his dagger._

_"HA!" the old man cried, "me being threatened by a 15 year old? That'll be the day! Now hand me the knife and I'll go easy on ya."_

_"No." Jack said, defiantly. The bull almost seemed surprised. He grew angry again._

_"No? Give me that knife boy, or I swear I will take it myself and gut you."_

_"I said NO!" Jack cried angrily. He lashed out with the dagger and caught the older man in the throat. A jagged and angry red line appeared, and started to gush blood. Jack lashed out again, this time with a jab to the heart._

_The old crow was gone before he hit the ground. Jack didn't regret it. He'd wanted to for a long time. But now he'd have to-_

_A high-pitched shriek interrupted his train of thought. The Mrs. had found the body of her late husband._

_"You!" she shrilled, "I knew you were a menace! I knew we should've-" her sentence ended with a disgraceful gurgling sound as his knife found her throat too. Calmly he wiped the blade on her blouse and went to fetch little Pete._

_"Come with me Petey. They won't be able to bother us anymore. But we have to leave!" he spoke soothingly yet urgently._

_"What do you mean? Did they give up on us? Has mama finally done it?" Little Pete seemed frightened_

_"No. They... left for a while and won't be back for a long-"_

_The door to Pete's room slammed open, revealing the maid._

_"Jack! They're dead. They're both dead!" she shouted._

_"I know! I-"_

_"Mama and Papa are dead?" little Pete began to tear up. She went over and wrapped her arms around him then gave Jack a hard look._

_"You know? Well of course you know! How else could it have happened? You were the only one willingly to do it!" she herself was looking tearful._

_"You killed mama and papa?" Pete said softly. He stood and walked over to Jack, placing his hands on the other boy's chest. "You killed mama and papa?" he repeated._

_Jack crumpled. "Yes. I couldn't let them harm you or me anymore! They deserved it and more."_

_Now Pete was crying tears flowing freely._

_"You monster!" he cried, pounding his fists on Jack's chest," how could you? Mama! Papa!"_

_"Petey I-" he tried to explain_

_"No! You killed mama and papa! I never want to see you again! Leave! LEAVE!" Pete was crying and hitting and shouting all at once._

_Helpless, Jack turned to the maid. She just shook her head and said softly "I thought you were better than this." with that she turned her back on him._

_"LEAVE! NOW! AND NEVER COME BACK!" Pete cried with such rage it shook Jack into moving._

_With one last glance at the maid he had loved so dearly and the little boy he would kill to protect, he turned on his heel and left the little house. He did as little Pete had commanded and never returned._

Link walked over to the grave and looked at the tombstone:

_Pete Monkshod (Osley, Princeton)_

_AKA Little Pete_

_One of the few victims of the cold death_

_A boy with a heart of gold_

The date of death was three years after Link had ran away. He felt tears come to his eyes and slowly he pulled out a necklace from inside his pocket. It was a part of a locket and inside it, was a picture of Petey and the young maid.

Link began heading back to the village when he bumped into someone familiar. He looked into her eyes and could still feel the desire burning in his heart.

"Excuse me," replied the woman "I didn't see where I was…" she stared at him "do I know you?" Link quickly jumped to the nearest ledge and climbed into the shadows, the woman staring after him.

Link had found an old barn and stayed there for the night. When he had first come in he had reached for the locket again and found it missing. Link decided he would go back for it in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Melinda had gone to the wedding and when it was over, she went straight to her room. She didn't wait for Link that night, she knew he wouldn't show his face and she was perfectly happy with that. Joyce had of course questioned her after but she had remained silent. No matter how much he had hurt her, she knew she couldn't betray him.

No one came to get her the next day even though she had skipped her morning duties. Melinda had cried all night and the service for Samuel was being held later on. Joyce had come in and dropped off a black dress for her.

Melinda sat up and walked over to the dress. She stared at it for a while and slowly began to undress.

There came a knock at her door, as she pulled her arm through the last strap. "Come in" Melinda called. Joyce walked in.

"Oh good you're up" Joyce replied "I was sent to tell you that you were selected to say a few words at the ceremony since you were pretty close to Samuel" Melinda smiled and nodded "How are you?" Joyce asked.

Melinda looked away and could feel tears burning the back of her eyes. She blinked them away and tried to talk in a calm voice "I'm fine, it's been painful" Melinda felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Joyce smiling at her with concern.

Melinda finally gave in and felt the tears slide down her face. Joyce gently wrapped her into a friendly hug. "Shh" Joyce soothed "It's all right" They stood there for a few minutes until Melinda felt the tears subside.

"Thank you Joyce" Melinda replied, "It's great to have a friend like you" Joyce smiled.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Joyce asked. Melinda shook her head "okay just be sure to show up when you're ready, the service is in an hour, we'll be meeting in the temple of time" Melinda nodded as Joyce turned to leave.

Melinda looked in the mirror at her messy hair and began to pull a comb through it. As she did so, she couldn't help but think of the night before when Samuel had kissed her and when she had kissed back.


	14. Chapter 14

Link dropped down into the graveyard, his hood up, and began to search for the locket. He followed the same route he had taken the other night. As he rounded Little Pete's stone he found a knife at his throat.

He looked across the blade and found himself staring into the eyes of the young woman. Link calmed his breathing but felt a small drip of blood run down his neck. The woman glared at him. He looked at her neck and saw the other half of the locket sitting there, mocking him; showing him what he couldn't have anymore.

Link looked down at the hand that wasn't holding the dagger. Instead it held the locket he had worn. She noticed where his eyes were and she held it up. "I knew you dropped this the other night" she taunted "where did you get this?" Link stared at her realizing that she still didn't recognize him. She pressed the blade harder against his neck "did you steal it?" Link didn't say a word but he could feel the blade digging deeper into his neck and he knew it wasn't too far from his windpipe. "Did you steal it?" she shouted.

Link knew he couldn't tell her who he was "I killed the man wearing that and I have gone looking for the woman in the picture" he lied "Now I've found you and I believe I should probably not have come at all" the woman's eyes widened.

"You're lying" the woman whispered. Link showed no change in his facial expression. The woman dropped the blade and began to weep, "how old was the man?" she asked.

Link looked at her with concerned eyes "twenty" he replied the woman fell to her knees. "Wait, no, twenty-one and he was lost and confused. He kept looking at this picture…" Link began to feel tears come to his eyes knowing how painful it was for her to hear this. His voice began to waver "and he kept crying about someone named Petey. He- he couldn't…" the woman looked up and Link pulled back his hood. The woman stood.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO WEEP FOR THE ONE YOU'VE KILLED?" she shouted. Link knelt on one knee and exposed his neck.

"Kill me" Link whispered "Kill me for everything I've done, everyone I've hurt or leave, leave now, and never come back" he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but none came. Instead he heard a thump and opened his eyes to see the dagger lying in the grass at his feet.

"Jack" the woman whispered "how…when…?" Link looked into her gazing eyes. Quickly he stood up and swept her into a kiss. She pulled back and smacked him "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!" she shouted. Link cringed "Do you want to know what happened after you left?" Link lowered his head.

"After you left" she began "Petey and I waited for the police to show up. They questioned us and when it was over Petey was put up for adoption along with me. Petey wouldn't go anywhere without me so when the foster parents took him in they also hired me. Petey had grown up well and in three years I adopted him. A few month's later a plague hit Kakariko Village and it killed hundreds of children, including Petey. Don't you see, if you hadn't killed Petey's parents, he and I would never have come to Kakariko Village and Petey would still be alive" Link kept his eyes to the ground.

Link looked up and saw her holding the locket in his hands back in one piece. "Why" she asked, "why did you keep this?" Link smiled.

"Because I still love you," Link replied, "No matter how much it hurts you, you are still a part of my past" she glared at him.

"THIS IT WHAT I THINK OF YOUR PAST" she screamed and threw the locket to the ground, then with one last effort she stomped on it shattering it so it could never be repaired. "I stand by what I said years ago, I never want to see you again" Link watched in agony as she turned around, stomped out of the graveyard and once more out of his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Melinda stood inside the Temple of Time. Everyone was placed around a platform with a picture of the triforce on it. In the center, lay Samuel's cold body, now dressed in the burial armor that all soldiers of the king war when they were laid to rest. Over him stood the pastor giving the regular royal service of royal soldiers. Samuel's family had laid their flowers on top of Samuel's body.

"We are gathered here today to honor a great soldier, man, brother, son, and friend" the pastor announced "Samuel was a man of honor and he gave his life the way every soldier expects to give their life, by protecting the castle. I called upon Melinda to speak a few words for us"

Melinda walked up to stand over Samuel's body taking a few moments to stare at the man who had cared so much about her and whom she had rejected the last time she had seen him. She raised her head, holding back tears "I've known Samuel since I came to the castle" she began "He was the first soldier I had truly known and the first friend. He was brave and honest and I do not know where we would be without him" she struggled to hold back but could feel the tears urging to burst forth "We shall all miss you dearly Samuel and wish that the goddesses watch over your spirit" she couldn't hold back anymore and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Joyce ran up and slowly led her back into the crowd.

The pastor moved back up, "now we shall move Samuel to the graveyard in Kakariko Village where all the people of Hyrule shall one day rest". Slowly a group of soldiers picked up Samuel's body and lay it in a coffin. The procession followed to the Village and Melinda watched as they lowered the coffin into the pre-dug hole.

The pastor moved to the head of the grave "and now with the words of the ancients," he continued "Goddesses Farore, Din, Nayrau, take this man into the heavens and use his power, wisdom, and courage to strengthen Hyrule even more, Farore take the life you have given and pour it into those in need. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"

When the service was over Melinda headed towards the gate of the graveyard and saw a shadow move in the darkness. "Melinda?" a deep voice echoed behind her, it nearly made her jump. She turned around to see herself looking at Ganondorf "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted you to know that no matter what you can come to me for comfort, my bed always has room for one more" Melinda glared at him and began to walk away.

Link had watched the service and his heart ached when he saw Melinda's face. He should never have hurt her but he couldn't take back what he did. As he had watched Ganondorf approach her he had seen his face, he wanted her but she didn't want him and as long as that stood, Link would protect her from Ganondorf's evil intentions.

Ganondorf followed Melinda back to the castle hoping she would change her attitude. Later that night he knocked on her door. "Melinda I'm sorry if what I said earlier offended you I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need anything" he explained. Melinda nodded; Ganondorf smiled and couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body. God he wanted her but she didn't want him, maybe he could find a way to solve that.

"Melinda, I heard that Samuel was murdered and I can guess by who. Why do you love a man who has such bad intentions?" he asked. He moved closer to her and sat beside her "you know I only want what's best for you, for both of us" he laid a hand on her lap but she didn't move away. Slowly, Ganondorf inched his hand up her thigh and Melinda continued to remain still as if she weren't focused on the moment. Ganondorf took the opportunity to move his other arm and wrap it around her waist. She still didn't move and Ganondorf believed she had gone into shock. He didn't care; he knew as soon as he got close enough she would respond; they always did. He gently pulled her towards him and let his first arm slide up to her chest. Finally he leaned in close to her face "why do you resist Melinda?" her eyes came into focus but Ganondorf was too fast as his lips pressed against hers. His lips molded with hers and he stuck his tongue in her mouth wishing for more pleasure. He could feel her struggling but he growled with delight and began to tear at the sleeves of her maid outfit. She gasped as he scratched her arms with his nails. Ganondorf moved his hands lower and began lifting the dress when he felt her smack him across the face. He continued as she pelted him with her fists.

Suddenly Ganondorf felt something pulling him from behind and he struggled to hold on to Melinda. He was thrown to the ground and the last thing he saw was a shadow glowing in the candlelight before everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Melinda gasped from all the struggling and stared at Link who was leaning over Ganondorf's body just as he had the night he had killed Samuel. Link turned towards her and rushed over.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Link asked question after question and Melinda held up her hand. Link stared at her and his eyes moved to her bleeding arms. Quickly he tore off a piece of his tunic and bandaged up her arms. Melinda just watched quietly, hoping this was all just a horrible nightmare.

Melinda finally found her voice "What are you doing here?" she asked. Link smiled as he finished tying off the last bandage.

"Oh so you can ask questions but I can't?" Link joked, his smile fell "I saw you at the service earlier and I felt horrible for what I did, but then I heard what Ganondorf said to you and I knew you wouldn't be safe tonight. I watched you outside your window to make sure you were okay, whether or not you still like me; I still wouldn't want you to get hurt. Just as I guessed Ganondorf showed up, but you made no move to stop him when he touched you." They looked down at Ganondorf's body, together they dragged it into his room and came back to Melinda's, locking the door.

"Why? Why did you let him touch you?" Link demanded, his face full of hurt.

Melinda sat down and looked at her hands "because I'm stupid" she replied "because I thought that if I got lost in what he wanted I would forget about Samuel, forget what happened, forget about you. But I can't, I can't forget these things because it would be the same as lying to myself and I can't forget about you, I love you" Link stared at her and gestured asking if he could sit down. Melinda nodded.

Finally Link replied, "I'm an idiot" Melinda's eyes widened "I can't believe I hurt the one girl who loves me, who understands me. I think it's time I told you about my last foster home" Link explained his tragic back-story of the small boy, the young maid, and his two cruel foster parents.

"I went to Kakariko Village yesterday, not because of the service, but because of what you had said" Link explained "you used the same words as my last love had and because you look so much like her, it ripped open an old wound. I went there to find closure and find my old foster father's grave. Instead I found…her. She was crying over Little Pete's grave and later she confronted me when she found this" he held out a shattered locket "I gave her half the locket to remember me by, when she saw me she was furious and she blamed me for what happened to Petey. She broke the locket and once again broke my heart"

Melinda saw Link hang his head and she scooted over to rap an arm around him. She saw stains on his gloves where tears had landed and as she looked at his face she could see more rolling down. She held him for a long time, not caring if anyone found him and she said nothing.

Finally he looked up "Melinda" Link whispered, "I know you'll probably never forgive me but, here" he handed her the locket. Inside was a picture of him with the young woman "instead of it being her we can say it's a younger you, you both look very alike and I can still remember Petey, as well as you" Melinda smiled and gently pressed her lips against his. He responded in turn, moving his hand up and gently laying it on her cheek. She slid her hand up to his chest and breathed deeply.

Melinda pulled away and crawled into her bed. She patted the empty spot beside her. Link smiled and slowly pulled off his tunic revealing a white, cotton shirt underneath. Melinda then pulled her shoes off. Link in turn, pulled off his boots and walked towards Melinda. She gently kissed him and as he held her she pulled off his shirt. Link had quite the hard chest and abs, Melinda never would have guessed. She stood up and let her hands explore his skin. She found no imperfections as he crouched down and grabbed the hem of her dress. He slipped it off her and his eyes widened with lust. She then grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled him closer so their skin was touching. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and slowly lowered his pants. Link kicked them away and moved his lips along her neck and up to her jaw line. Melinda sighed and leaned back against the bed. The candlelight flickered as the night was disturbed by sounds from the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Melinda woke up to a bright light shining in from her bedroom window. She turned to look at where Link had slept with her last night, instead there was a note perched on his pillow. Melinda opened it and read:

_Dear Melinda, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you this morning but I couldn't risk being seen by the guards and you looked so peaceful. I will return tonight to see you I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did. _

_Thank you _

_Link_

Melinda sighed and rolled out of bed to get dressed for the day.

Link had woken up to a knife at his throat, when didn't he wake up like this? He moved his gaze to a guard leaning over him. The guard moved a finger to his lips indicating that Link should be quiet.

Link realized he was still naked and slowly raised himself so as to not let the covers slide too far down. He felt something hit him in the face and land in his lap. He looked down at his clothes, then back up at another guard standing opposite the room.

Quickly, Link got dressed, secretly slipping a note on his pillow as he did so. The guard kept his blade pointed toward him. Once dressed the guard placed the sword against Link's neck again. He looked at the guard with cockiness.

Link saw the other guard move behind him and felt his hands being bound with a rope. The last thing Link saw was utter darkness, as a sack was placed over his head.

He reemerged in a dark room. The only light illuminating him came from a window high above. Link was sitting in a chair and when he tried to move he felt restraint on his hands. He looked around for any sign of an exit but to no avail.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from within the darkness. Link struggled to see through the shadows, but whoever had spoken was as clever at hiding in the dark, as he was.

"I am the shadow who walks your nightmares" Link replied. He felt something strike him across the face. He looked around as he felt his cheek burn in protest.

"Don't toy with me thief" the voice sneered, "I know you were in Melinda's room last night. Why were you there?" Link once again struggled to find the source of the voice.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Link. Again something struck him and this time harder. "What is that?"

"A spell, every time you don't give me the answer I desire you shall be struck, each time more painful than the last" explained the voice "Why did you come back? Was Samuel's life not enough for you? Are you here to kill witnesses?" Link smiled.

"Ah, I see" Link chuckled "very clever of you, getting a few guards to work for you without asking questions. You are far more clever than I gave you credit for" Another blow hit him this time hitting his nose

"So how long did it take you to figure it out? I'm guessing you didn't want to confront your best friend so you decided to confront the second person at the murder" Another strike this time drawing blood from his nose.

"So you know who I am?" asked the voice "You know why I've brought you here, so why don't you just answer the questions and maybe I'll let you go. However, I warn you, the spell doesn't just strike you with invisible force"

"Why don't you step into the light so I can at least talk to a face" Link replied. The sound of heels on stone echoed throughout the room.

A young woman with dark, brown, hair stepped into the light. She was thin, with her hair reaching down to her waist. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Link smiled "Joyce" he whispered. This time when he was struck it was by her hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME!" Joyce shouted. She took a deep breath and steadied herself "I'm only trying to look out for my friend. Please" Link looked into her eyes and saw pain, pain that he had only ever seen once in another face.

"You loved him" Link replied softly "of course, how did I not see it before. You loved Samuel and you don't want to see Melinda die because he loved her." Link saw tears brim Joyce's eyes and she turned away.

Link took this opportunity to try and reach his knife with his fingers. He felt the handle and finally got a grip. He felt it slide, unsure if he would be able to hold it without it slipping. He managed to turn it around in his fingers and he began to slice through the ropes, when he felt something slice his cheek. He ignored the pain and continued cutting but each time a thread cut he felt another slice go into his face. If he wasn't careful, he would be cut to pieces before he was free.

Link continued cutting when he felt a slight burning on his cheek. It grew with intensity as he kept cutting until it felt like someone had stuck a match to his skin. He held in his cry of pain as he continued to cut.

The pain ceased but with it, sudden coldness took over and he began to shake. His hands felt numb but he pressed on. He felt the heat return and more slices cut into his face. Link couldn't take it anymore and with one final cut he dropped the blade and let out a loud scream of pain.

Everything stopped, as his voice faded into the darkness. Joyce turned around and glared at him. "Perhaps one day in here will loosen your tongue" she sneered and with that, she walked back into the darkness. Link heard the sound of a door open and close. As he moved his hands he realized they hadn't been bound and that he had been cutting at air. It had all been an illusion.


	18. Chapter 18

As Melinda got ready she thought about last night. She wasn't sure she had done the right thing, she loved Link but she didn't know if she could ever forgive him for what he did to Samuel and she wasn't sure if last night she had slept with him because she accepted his apology or if it was out of pain. She shook her head and left her room towards the royals' Chambers. Now that they had wed, the king and queen slept together instead of separate rooms.

Melinda was rounding a corner when she bumped into Joyce. "Oh, sorry" Melinda apologized "I didn't see you there, where are you headed?" Joyce stared at her for a moment and then shrugged.

"I'm meeting up with a few guards" Joyce replied "just some business to take care of" Melinda pondered this for a few moments.

"All right" Melinda responded "I'll see you later" Joyce nodded and passed her. Melinda, feeling curious, waited a few moments and then followed Joyce.

Melinda followed Joyce until she saw her head down towards the dungeons. Melinda silently slipped after her, but when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she had lost sight of Joyce.

Quickly, Melinda walked to the last cell and peeked in. "Prisoner" Melinda whispered. The old man slowly emerged from the shadows.

"Well if it isn't the young maid" the man chuckled "I must be lucky to have a guest come so often after so many years down here" Melinda waved her hand, signaling that she didn't have time for talk today.

"Did you see another maid go by, but with long brown hair?" Melinda asked. The man chuckled and lifted a charred finger. Melinda followed its direction and found herself facing the back wall. "I don't understand, where did she go?"

"She went down the secret passage" the charred man explained, "It leads to the room of suffering" Melinda looked at the blank wall thinking the man had gone mad. "Go on, take that torch out and see what happens"

Melinda moved to the wall and pulled down the torch. Suddenly the wall shifted and turned, revealing a narrow hallway. "Amazing" she whispered, she turned to the man, but he had vanished. "…Thank you".

Slowly she entered the dark passage, taking the torch with her. Along the way Melinda found a cloak on the ground, most likely left from Joyce. She slipped it over her shoulders and pulled the hood up to hide her face.

The hallway was lined with pillars, each with a different symbol on it. Melinda recognized three of them to be the symbol of the goddesses but the other three were unknown to her.

Suddenly, Melinda heard voices coming from down the corridor. She ducked behind a pillar and watched as Joyce passed with a guard. She overheard Joyce say something about a prisoner in a room up ahead. She wondered what Joyce had to do with all of this.

Link had tried to escape all day. Somehow, as soon as Joyce had left the room, the magic had reversed itself. Now, whenever he left the patch of light that he sat in, pain would shoot through him. He had tried to ignore it at first, reminding himself that it was just an illusion and he wasn't really in any danger, but as he fought, he found himself growing weaker.

Link's first attempt was to go in the same direction that Joyce had left, but part way he was so weak he realized that if he kept going and he was wrong he might pass out from exhaustion so he had walked back to the light.

Link also realized that his time was limited and that, as each moment passed, the sun would move in the sky. Therefore the angle through the window and the location of the patch of light would move, until eventually the sun would be at an angle where the light didn't shine at all.

Joyce had come to visit him again, but once again, as Link suffered through the pain, he released none of the answers she had been looking for. Joyce had left in a huff releasing him from the magic once more reminding him that his time was running out.

Now there was a small speck of light in the distance. At first Link thought Joyce had left the door open but as seconds passed the light grew larger until he could make out a silhouette of a cloaked person.

Link began to walk towards the person, but exhaustion took him, he collapsed to his knees, and as he felt the cold seep into him, so too did the darkness take him.

Melinda had found a small door. Inside she found a room full of strange objects. She found some torches on the walls and lit them. The light revealed a tall painting of a young man, as she looked closer, Melinda recognized the man as Samuel. Below it was a table covered with papers and in the center sat Samuel's armor, slightly charred. She guessed that whoever had set this up had pulled the armor out of the fire after the burial ceremony.

Melinda picked up a small picture of a younger Samuel standing next to a young woman. She took a longer glance at the young woman and found herself looking at a younger Joyce.

Melinda nearly dropped the picture as she realized what this place was.


	19. Chapter 19

Link had tried to escape all day. Somehow, as soon as Joyce had left the room, the magic had reversed itself. Now, whenever he left the patch of light that he sat in, pain would shoot through him. He had tried to ignore it at first, reminding himself that it was just an illusion and he wasn't really in any danger, but as he fought, he found himself growing weaker.

Link's first attempt was to go in the same direction that Joyce had left, but part way he was so weak he realized that if he kept going and he was wrong he might pass out from exhaustion so he had walked back to the light.

Link also realized that his time was limited and that, as each moment passed, the sun would move in the sky. Therefore the angle through the window and the location of the patch of light would move, until eventually the sun would be at an angle where the light didn't shine at all.

Joyce had come to visit him again, but once again, as Link suffered through the pain, he released none of the answers she had been looking for. Joyce had left in a huff releasing him from the magic once more reminding him that his time was running out.

Now there was a small speck of light in the distance. At first Link thought Joyce had left the door open but as seconds passed the light grew larger until he could make out a silhouette of a cloaked person.

Link began to walk towards the person, but exhaustion took him, he collapsed to his knees, and as he felt the cold seep into him, so too did the darkness take him.

Melinda had found a small door. Inside she found a room full of strange objects. She found some torches on the walls and lit them. The light revealed a tall painting of a young man, as she looked closer, Melinda recognized the man as Samuel. Below it was a table covered with papers and in the center sat Samuel's armor, slightly charred. She guessed that whoever had set this up had pulled the armor out of the fire after the burial ceremony.

Melinda picked up a small picture of a younger Samuel standing next to a young woman. She took a longer glance at the young woman and found herself looking at a younger Joyce.

Melinda nearly dropped the picture as she realized what this place was.

Ganondorf trudged through the sand of the Gerudo Desert. He had snuck out earlier to seek out a pair of witches he had heard about. They apparently could foresee the future and with that info he might be able to fulfill his plans.

Ganondorf came upon a tall fortress and recognized it as the spirit temple. He looked it over and made a mental note that this place might be handy in the future.

Just then he heard some cackling coming from above him. Ganondorf looked up to see two old women flying on broomsticks. One had hair of ice and donned a blue jewel on her forehead, while the other had hair of fire with a red jewel.

"Look Koume," cackled the blue one "it's the Gerudo King Ganondorf, aren't we honored?" She cackled louder and swooped lower, just missing his head.

"Indeed Kotake" cackled the red one "what reason do we have of being in his great presence?" once again the red one swooped lower. This time Ganondorf grabbed her broom before she could shoot back into the air. She cried out as he threw her to the ground.

"Enough games" Ganondorf shouted "I have come seeking your help" The blue one, Kotake, stared at him for a moment her face changing to a glare.

"And why should we?" Kotake asked "After what you just did, we should just teleport you away" Ganondorf growled.

"Because," Ganondorf replied through his teeth "whether or not I get your help, it won't matter. If my plans work out, I could easily see that you two are the first to feel the drop" Kotake swooped back in fear.

"N-no," Kotake shouted, "there's no need for that, we'll help you" Ganondorf felt the red one, Koume, nod quickly beneath his hand. He released her as she swooped up to her sister.

"Follow us," instructed Koume as they began to fly towards the spirit temple.

Once inside Ganondorf was astounded by the size of the interior. In front of him were steps leading up to a landing and along the sidewalls were inscriptions unreadable from years of wear. The back wall was lined with totem poles with unknown creatures.

In the center of the landing Koume and Kotake sat with a pot in between them. It boiled green, then blue, then red, and then repeated.

"What is it that you require?" asked Koume. Ganondorf stepped forward, but not too close, afraid that the witches might still attack him.

"I require a look into the future" Ganondorf replied "I wish to know what my future holds and if it is horrible, how I may change it for the better" Kotake's face distorted to a wicked smile as did her sister's.

"We warn you Ganondorf," Kotake replied "some people wish they did not know their future, many have gone mad with the knowledge" Ganondorf nodded.

Koume gestured for him to come closer. Ganondorf cautiously stepped forward until he was standing over the pot. Before he could say a word, the two witches grabbed him and tossed him into the boiling pot. He screams expecting his mouth to fill with the vile liquid. Instead he found his mouth clear and opened his eyes.

Ganondorf found himself in the halls of Hyrule Castle. He was alone and darkness enveloped the corridor. Just then a guard came around the corner, he tried to stop the guard but the guard didn't even give him a second glance.

Ganondorf walked towards the throne room and heard shouting coming from inside. He slowly opened the door and was shocked to see a man that strangely looked like him. The other Ganondorf was holding the queen in his arms shouting about a murderer about. The king looked furious and ordered the guards to go straight to the- the princess' room?

Ganondorf didn't remember the queen ever having a baby and realized this must be far into the future. He decided to listen closer and overheard the future Ganondorf mention that he had last seen a dark figure running from where he had found the queen's body. The king shouted for him to lead some guards in the direction he had seen the figure run.

Ganondorf rubbed his eyes because he swore he could see the scene melting before his eyes. Darkness swarmed around the edges and Ganondorf found himself in an unknown castle. The halls looked similar to Hyrule Castle's but instead the carpet under his feet was torn and the walls were carved up for some reason.

Ganondorf realized this was Hyrule Castle, only in the future. He ran towards the throne room but found no one inside. He heard an organ coming from up the stairs and followed the sound to a large set of doors. He heard loud sounds coming from behind the door.

As Ganondorf peeked in he saw a young man, who looked familiar. He stood before the future Ganondorf who looked more powerful. Above the organ was a young woman who was trapped in a pink crystal.

The future Ganondorf was talking to the young man about something called the triforce and the sacred realm. He watched an epic battle unfold until the whole castle came crashing down. He could no longer see the future Ganondorf but suddenly the future Ganondorf came crashing out of the rubble and transformed into a giant beast resembling a bull, wielding a sword.

The young man charged the beast and in the end defeated him. The young woman was shouting about locking the future Ganondorf away using her magic. With a bright light the beast was gone and a voice echoed from nowhere.

"The Hero of Time" the voice boomed "a young man who shall bring balance to Hyrule by defeating the King of Evil" Ganondorf felt a pain lance through him as if a sword had stabbed him in the chest. Every breath he took was a huge effort. He closed his eyes and cried out in pain.

Ganondorf opened his eyes to find himself looking up at the two witches standing over him. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes "W-what happened?" Ganondorf asked.

"You saw your future," Koume explained, "I trust you found what you were looking for" Ganondorf glared and quickly grabbed her robes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ganondorf shouts "WHY DID YOU THROW ME INTO YOUR POT?" Koume shuddered with fright.

"You wanted to see your future" Koume replied as if that would answer everything. Ganondorf stared at her for a moment and slowly set her down.

"What was that voice?" Ganondorf asked Koume looked at him in confusion and he realized she must not have gone in with him. "There was a voice that said something about a 'Hero of Time'" Koume's eyes widened.

"Well you certainly have an interesting future if the Hero of Time was mentioned" Koume replied, "What did you see?" Ganondorf pondered whether he should tell the witches about the young man. He thought better of it and mentioned seeing his death. The witch nodded "let me guess, you were killed by a young man wielding a sword with a young woman?" Ganondorf stared at her in amazement unsure how she knew. "Well the only advice I can give you is that in the next nine month's you might want to figure out what you're going to do about every pregnant woman and her child"

Ganondorf felt more confusion fill his head "but why?" he asked. Kotake walked forward.

"Because," Kotake replied "in seventeen years it is said that a young man shall defeat an evil king and bring peace to Hyrule. If we are correct you shall be that king and unless your plan doesn't include you becoming king you might want to make sure this prophecy does not come to pass" Ganondorf nodded.

Ganondorf turned to leave but found his way blocked by the two witches. Kotake cackled, "You didn't think we'd actually let you go did you?" she asked "you are to stay here forever" Ganondorf glared and pulled out his sword. Koume and Kotake cackled louder. They both fired balls of magic at him and using his sword, he swung the magic back at the twins.

Kotake was hit but Koume dodged. Once again Koume swooped low and this time she fired another ball of magic. Ganondorf was caught off guard and found himself burning. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees attempting to bat out the flames.

No sooner were the flames out that Ganondorf found himself frozen in a block of ice. He struggled as the witches continued to cackle above him. In great anger and with all his strength, he broke the ice away from his body. The witches cried out in anger and began to build up their magic once again but this time Ganondorf was ready and when they fired he dodge, rolling underneath them.

Quickly Ganondorf stood up and without a second glance, ran out the temple door.

Melinda woke remembering the night before when she had discovered the shrine. She shuddered, quickly stood up, and regretted it as she felt the floor tilt beneath her feet. She sat back down and felt her stomach roll. She grabbed a nearby bucket and retched just as Joyce walked in.

"Are you all right?" asked Joyce. Melinda looked up and smiled weakly, then felt her stomach groan in protest as she retched again. Joyce ran over to her side and rubbed her back until she ceased.

"I think you should take the day off" Joyce suggested, "You should go see the doctor" Melinda nodded and Joyce helped her off the bed. Joyce supported her as they walked towards the infirmary.

When they arrived the doctor was rummaging through his things. He was young with dark brown hair and a small goatee. He looked up and smiled "ah Joyce, Melinda" he greeted, his voice cracked and he blushed with embarrassment "what can I do for you young ladies today?" Joyce led Melinda to the doctor's examining table and sat her down.

The doctor walked over as Joyce explained how she had seen Melinda retching this morning. The doctor nodded and motioned for Joyce to wait outside.

Once Joyce had walked out the doctor walked back towards her and smiled. "I figured you might want some privacy," the doctor explained. Melinda smiled and nodded. The doctor instructed her to lie down if she felt comfortable with him examining her. Melinda nodded again and lay back. The doctor pulled out his stethoscope and had her take deep breaths. Then he tapped her belly for a while.

"Well Melinda" the doctor frowned "it seems you've been keeping secrets" Melinda felt a lump rise to her throat with fear. She tried to swallow it down. "So, Melinda, who's the lucky man?" Melinda frowned confused but slowly realization flooded her mind. Her eyes widen and she thought she might throw up again.

"Please doctor, you must not tell anyone" Melinda begged. The doctor looked at her in confusion "Please, for the sake of the gift I now bear," the doctor thought for a second.

"Very well" the doctor replied "but I must know, who is the father" Melinda's gaze fell as she explained what she had been doing each night but left out the personal parts and some of Link's secrets. The doctor nodded "I can see why you'd want to keep this a secret, I shall hold my tongue unless this child means the difference between life and death of the kingdom" Melinda nodded in understanding. "What shall I tell Joyce? She will be very curious"

"Leave Joyce to me" Melinda replied "for now just tell her that it's something that she should wait for me to explain" the doctor nodded and led her to the door.

As Melinda predicted Joyce asked her what was wrong. Melinda just ignored her and walked right past, her mind elsewhere, wondering where Link was, if he knew what he had done, if he was happy.

Link felt himself regain conscious. He tilted his head up and regretted it, as he felt the world spin. He opened his eyes to see he was still in the room, beneath the light, still shining through the window. By how big the spot of light was; Link could tell he only had an hour left at the most.

The cloaked figure still stood in front of him. "I have come bearing a message" the voice was deep and menacing "The one you love is in pain but it is good pain, she is ready to bear the burden but are you?"

Link heard a door open and close. The cloaked figure backed into the shadows once more. He was about to call the man back until Joyce walked into the light, "Do you realize what you have done?" asked Joyce. Link looked at her confused, she smacked him across the face. "THANKS TO YOU, MELINDA IS SICK!" Link's eyes widened with worry.

"_Melinda's sick?" _Link thought _"but how, when I left she was completely healthy"_ and then it dawned on him. The hooded figure had said it himself, _"Melinda wasn't sick. She was blessed"_. Link felt a smile spread across his face, but it soon faded as he realized what that meant for her.

Link noticed that Joyce was watching him closely. As he studied her, he noticed she was not the same as the last time he had seen her. She acted angry but her eyes showed pain. He knew she was just trying to protect her friend but he was protecting Melinda as well.

Joyce looked up towards the window "Your time is limited" she informed Link "I won't be coming back until the sun shines through the window again, so unless you think you can hold out that long in the dark, I suggest you start talking" Link sat in silence.

"You're lying," replied Link. Joyce's eyes widened "you don't want me dead, you just want answers. But what if the answers I gave you caused the person you're trying to protect even more pain?" Joyce's mouth tried to shape words but Link knew he had asked the question she had been trying to avoid.

Joyce's face hardened, as she turned on her heel and walked back into the darkness. Link sighed fear rising in his chest, both for him and Melinda.


	20. Chapter 20

Melinda had taken leave of her duties for the past few days, claiming she was very ill. Joyce hadn't believed her and Melinda knew she would have to think up something better if she was to have the child, but Melinda had wondered if she wanted the child. The doctor had said he could stop her from having the baby and indeed Melinda had thought about it but she couldn't. She felt that the child was a part of her and it was a blessing not a curse.

"Melinda?" called a voice. Melinda recognized the sound of Joyce. Joyce came running around a corner. "Oh, there you are!" she exclaimed, "How are you feeling?" Melinda shrugged, as if to say not so bad. "You know I still don't believe your story of food poisoning right?" Melinda nodded "Are you ever going to tell me what's really going on or am I going to have to live the rest of my life wondering" Melinda sighed and gestured for Joyce to follow.

Melinda led Joyce to her room and checked that no one had seen them go in. She shut the door and turned to face Joyce, who had her arms crossed over her chest. Melinda had decided it was best to tell Joyce 'part' of her sickness.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been telling the truth" Melinda began, Joyce raised an eyebrow "I'm not…sick exactly, well I am but only in the mornings" Joyce frowned and Melinda waited patiently for her to understand. When Joyce showed no change she tried another angle "I have had…cravings and my belly occasionally feels like it's being…kicked" Joyce hadn't moved and Melinda was worried she was going to have to say it out loud. Joyce's eyes widened with realization.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Joyce shouted. Melinda quickly covered Joyce's mouth. After a few moments Melinda released her. "How? When?" Melinda shook her head, not wanting to tell her. "Was it Samuel?" Melinda was about to shake her head again but realized that Samuel would be a good cover for now.

"Yes" Melinda replied, "It happened the night before he died, I didn't expect to be…" Joyce nodded in understanding.

"Oh! But we should have a baby shower" Joyce exclaims. Melinda looks at her in disbelief, after taking Joyce into her room; surely she had realized this wasn't something that should be spread. Joyce's smile faded "you don't want anyone to know, but why?"

"Please just trust me," Melinda replies "for the sake of the child, please don't tell anyone" Joyce nods. Melinda pulls Joyce into a hug and begins to cry. She can feel Joyce stroking her hair, as the sun finally sets.

Ganondorf walked into the throne room and knelt before the king. Ganondorf's eyes wandered along the wall. _"This will all be mine one day"_ hethought _"as long as I play my cards right, this castle, these servants, this kingdom, shall belong to me"_

"Rise" commanded the king "why have you come here Ganondorf?" It had taken Ganondorf the rest of the day and through until the morning to reach the castle. In this time he had pondered the future he had foreseen.

"Your highness," Ganondorf begins, he notices the queen is not there which increases his chances of his plan succeeding "I have noticed that in the past few weeks, you have been robbed and I ask myself how were your people raised? I realized it all started with the mothers, most children after birth have been raised directly by their mothers and so I continued on to how were the mothers raised? I'm worried that if something is not done we will end up with a town full of robbers and murderers. Is it not possible to teach women what's right and wrong? But I realize that after a certain age, most women have accepted how they were raised and will not change their ways. I also ask myself, if the woman were to bear a child would the child not take on the same beliefs as the mother? Would the child, while inside the mother, not be learning as it grows and therefore, learning the ways of the woman? That is why I propose we give every woman who is not pregnant the chance to change their ways and forbid them from having children for the next nine months so that they will not poison the minds of the future citizens of Hyrule."

The king glared at Ganondorf "and what of the women who already have children or are pregnant?" asked the king "they cannot change what their children have already learned. Ganondorf smiled wickedly hoping this question would come.

"That leads me to the next part of my idea" Ganondorf continues "I also propose we kill every child under the age of eighteen and every pregnant woman along with any future pregnant woman in the next nine months that should give everyone time to settle into the new system." The king ponders this for a moment then shakes his head.

"It has only been one thief and he has done little damage," explained the king "I want you to find this thief and instead of killing him I want you to convince him to change his ways. If he does that shall prove that not all children are bad and that your suggestion shall not be passed. If he refuses I shall consider it"

Link watched in fear as the sun made its last leagues down and the patch of sun he sat in began to disappear. Coldness began to creep into his bones and he knew that night had finally arrived. He was still weekend from his last attempt at escape and knew that if he didn't make it tonight, he would be dead by morning.

Link stood up and made a break in the direction the chair was facing. Eventually he was consumed by the darkness. He could no longer see the chair or which part of the room he was in. He shivered as the chill crept up his back.

"_She…die…it… fault" _Link stopped and spun around. _"So…proclaims…king…die…" _He began to lose feeling in his hands and kept running. The sounds kept him going, he didn't know what they were but he wasn't going to stay long enough to find out.

Link felt something graze his cheek. He looked in the direction it had come from and slowly stretched his hand out. He felt something strike his hand and pain rose from his hand, up his arm. He cried out and pulled his hand back. Quickly he felt his hand, it was wet and sticky.

Link ran his tongue over his hand. His eyes widened in fear. Blood. Whatever had hit him was deadly. _"Stay…list…"_ Link tried to block out the noises but found that they weren't coming from the room. _"King…"_ He made out the word as if someone were talking to him. He covered his ears with his hands, feeling the blood from his hand sliding down the side of his head.

Link's legs lost all feeling as he collapsed to the floor with his ears still covered. _"You will lose everything. It will be your fault; the king shall make it so. Two must die for the future of one. A war will be coming." _

Link was confused, it sounded like different messages being read in random order. _"I will lose everything?"_ thought Link _"What do I have left to lose?"_ As Link thought he didn't realize he had lost all feeling in his hands and they were lying across his lap. His shoulders slumped as a weight was laid on his shoulders.

Link thought of the young maid, of Petey, of his last parents lying on the floor the blood pooling around their bodies, of the young soldier he had killed out of jealousy and lastly of Melinda, the night he had first seen her in the kitchen. Even then she glowed with beauty.

Link felt himself falling towards the floor but he did not stop himself as the cold reached his chest. It was getting harder to breath and each breath felt like a struggle. The darkness crept around his vision as he lay on the floor. It was over, he could fight no longer, and just as the last of his vision faded he saw a spot of light shine bright, then go out.

Melinda crept with her lantern through the night. She had known she wouldn't be able to sleep until she had gone back to the hidden chamber in the dungeons. She wanted to see if she could make it to the room of suffering this time.

Melinda walked down the stairs silently and pulled the torch off the wall. She walked down the corridor and came across the same small door that led to the shrine. She turned the hallway to the right only to see a cloaked figure coming towards her.

Melinda once again ducked behind a pillar as she heard the cloaked figure's voice yelling at a guard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED?" it was Joyce. "NO ONE COULD ESCAPE THAT PRISON!" As Melinda watched Joyce ran in the opposite direction.

As soon as Melinda was sure it was safe she snuck out from behind the pillar and decided she shouldn't follow Joyce, knowing she would surely be caught. Before she could leave though, she heard a shout from a guard. "MILADY!" she recognized the voice of James. She hadn't seen him since she had first met link several weeks ago.

Melinda had never noticed how much James looked like his older brother Samuel. Joyce came running as James explained that he had seen a cloaked figure carrying someone towards Kakariko Village. Joyce called over two more guards and told them to head to Kakariko.

Link groaned as he sat up and looked around. He was in a small room with a bed, a small window with curtains, a bedside table, and right across from him, laid his clothes on a small chair.

Link looked down to find his hand wrapped in a bandage. Turned to sit on the edge of his bed and found his midsection also wrapped. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face trying to remember what happened before he blacked out.

Link looked up realizing he wasn't alone and saw a young man leaning against the doorframe of his room. He nearly fell over thinking he saw a ghost, for right in front of him stood a strong resemblance of Samuel.

"Well finally," sighed the young man "I thought you'd never wake up, I'm surprised you survived for as long as you did in the room of suffering, most people would give in after their first attempt at escape" Link did not speak, not sure if he should trust this stranger.

"Oh but where are my manners, my name is James and by the look on your face you've probably already guessed that I'm somehow related to Samuel" James smiled "I'm his brother".

Link looked towards his belt that held all of his weapons, ready to make a jump for them, unsure if James knew that he was the one who had killed Samuel.

James noticed where Link was looking and shook his head "Don't worry I'm not here for revenge, far from it" James explained "You think I'm as naïve as the other men in the kingdom, I've known for a long time that you've been visiting Melinda" Link looked at James quizzically wondering how this could be possible knowing that Ganondorf was the only one who had caught him and he was sure he had been careful not to be spotted by any guards.

"Samuel kept telling me about Melinda and how she had always looked like she was hiding something from him" James explained "But he also wouldn't stop talking about her, how beautiful she was but also how she had asked an odd question. 'What if the shadow walker was only stealing for survival?'" James smirked "that's when I knew something was up so I did a little investigating and even talked to the only prisoner we have in this castle, he explained how a young maid had visited him a few times to ask about the shadow walker. I then went to the kitchen and found out Melinda had been the only one in there when the Shadow Walker had stolen. And just recently I went into her room and found a letter, low and behold from a man by the name of Link claiming he had to leave before the guards found him"

"Just recently Melinda hadn't felt well and I followed up on it finding out from Joyce that Melinda was pregnant with Samuel's child," James continued "Samuel had personally told me that he had tried to kiss Melinda and she had shoved him away as though it was wrong. I also knew that Joyce was keeping a prisoner in the room of suffering; claiming it was the Shadow Walker and making me swear not to tell anyone. So I came to see you to see how you would react to the news of Melinda's pregnancy but when I came in, I found you on the floor nearly dead and decided to place you back in the light but before you awoke Joyce returned so I could only leave you the small message about Melinda hoping you would understand."

"But why save me?" asked Link "How does it benefit you?" James sighed shaking his head.

"I thought it would be obvious" James replied "Samuel cared for Melinda and as his brother I thought it my responsibility to keep both of them safe but after Samuel was murdered, by you I might add" Link cringed "I sought to not make the same mistake with Melinda, she's hurting you know" Link looked away "she thinks you abandoned her because of what you did to her or because you only wanted her for pleasure and not because you care for her. So is that true? Did you only want her for her body? Is she just another unattainable goal? Are you just another Ganondorf?"

Link turned around furious "NO! I love her! I would never hurt her!" James stepped back as link stood up thankful that he still had his pants on "She's the only one I've ever truly loved" Link knew he was lying but he realized it was true, he may have loved the other maid but she never truly loved him the same way and Melinda did making his heart ache for her. "I have to see her" whispered Link.

James shook his head "there are too many guards and Ganondorf is looking for you" Link sighed, of course he was, there was no way Ganondorf would forget what Link had done to him. "He keeps talking about a deal he had made with the king" Link's eyes widened having the feeling he knew what it was. Capture him and the king would allow Ganondorf to have Melinda even if she does not wish it.

Link knew he had to get back now "I won't let him hurt Melinda" James glared.

"You fool" James sighed, "it's not just about Melinda, it's every woman and child" Link looked at him in confusion "his deal is that he either has you join the soldiers or he'll kill every pregnant woman and child" Link stood in shock and quickly ran to grab his things.

"He wants me?" Link growled "He can come get me" and with that Link leapt out the window and landed with a crouch taking in his surroundings. He was in the castle courtyard and before he could move he heard a shout from behind him. A guard no less, but Link didn't wait to find out as he quickly scaled the courtyard wall and ran towards Lake Hylia.


	21. Chapter 21

Ganondorf had searched for weeks but there was still no sign of the Shadow Walker. He was now patrolling Lake Hylia searching for any signs of activity. "SIR!" came a shout from a soldier.

Ganondorf rushed over to where the guard was standing and found the remains of a small campfire. "Sir, this campfire is fresh the user would have left but a few hours ago and by the looks of these tracks he was headed towards Gerudo Canyon" the guard explained.

Ganondorf puzzled this for a moment. Why would the Shadow Walker deliberately head for his kingdom? Unless… Ganondorf shouted to the guards to get back in position and head towards Gerudo Valley.

When Ganondorf arrived he realized it was too late. It was a horror unspeakable. Everywhere lay the remains of what was once a beautiful civilization. Ganondorf hopped off his horse and ran to the nearest body. A young woman with a small child in her arms was injured but alive, whereas the child had been killed by sword. He looked around and saw all of his people close to or already dead.

Not questioning how this woman came about finding her daughter he continued on his way. He ran to the building where the children were kept and raised, but inside all he found were corpses and written in their blood was a message.

_TRY AGAIN _

Melinda had been waiting several weeks for Link to return but she knew it was hopeless; Link was gone probably off on some wild adventure. Perhaps she had been wrong maybe he didn't love her.

Melinda felt something hit her belly and knew it was the baby. She went over to the kitchen and asked the cook if she could have any scraps he might have left. The cook had looked at her belly and assured her he was sure she'd had enough. Melinda had not argued glad that people thought she was fat instead of pregnant.

Ganondorf had come to visit her assuring her that they would find the Shadow Walker and trying to comfort her. She knew he thought she had gained weight out of depression for finding out her love was a cold hearted murderer but she was glad he had forgotten what Link had done to him the night he had come into her room.

Melinda was just about to blow out her candle when something jumped through her window and went crashing into her dresser, knocking over a dress she had laid on top. It covered the strangers face but she didn't need to see his face to know it was Link.

Melinda ran over and pulled the dress off his head only to replace it with kisses covering every inch of his face, but before she could kiss his lips she was shoved away. She was about to ask why when she realized it wasn't Link at all and felt her face heat up as she looked at a flushed James.

"Well I'm flattered and all but I thought you loved someone else" James laughed. Melinda turned away feeling tears come to her eyes realizing she almost kissed James on the lips and disappointed that it wasn't Link after all.

Melinda spun around realizing James had said she loved someone else and not that she loved his brother. "What do you mean someone else?" she asked.

"That's why I came" James explained how he had guessed about Link and had rescued him from Joyce. Melinda nearly fell over at that point, surprised she hadn't realized after what she had witnessed in the corridor:

_James called another soldier over and told him to make sure a room above the courtyard was clear. The guard nodded "are you sure we should be doing this?" asked the guard "the man is a criminal and a dangerous one at that" James nodded._

"_Let me talk with him" replied James "he **is** the one who killed my brother after all and I can handle him, you know I was always the better swordsman" the guard nodded and headed out the corridor. James waited a few moments before leaving as well._

"So I was right," stated Melinda. James looked at her in confusion "I was there the night you told a guard to keep a room secure from any other guards. James nodded and proceeded to tell her that Link had been running around Hyrule and the areas surrounding it to keep Ganondorf occupied.

"Occupied for what reason exactly?" asked Melinda "surely not for me" James nodded.

"But also because of the deal Ganondorf made with the King" James explained what Link was fighting for and Melinda knew that even if Link took the offer, Ganondorf would kill him and tell the king otherwise.

"I think I know how to stop him but it will be risky," replied Melinda "I think if I offer him…" Melinda stopped short frightened by what she was about to say, "I think I can make him an offer he can't refuse" she felt heat rise to her face as James glared at her.

"It won't work," replied James "I'm afraid he's after something more important then a place in your bed" Melinda felt the heat in her face intensify. She knew it was a stupid idea but she was willing to put it to the test even if James wasn't for it. As if reading her mind he shook his "Melinda please, don't make my efforts worth nothing" Melinda hung her head in shame and felt it lifted so she was looking in James' eyes "don't worry we'll figure something out" he lightly kissed her forehead.

"I've got to get back before someone notices I'm gone" James looked towards the window. Melinda wanted to ask about Link but before she could say another word James leapt out the window and was gone.

Link looked up at the stars from the top of Death Mountain; he had managed to take a shortcut by heading back to Lake Hylia and taking the secret passage to Zora's Domain. Of course it had been risky since the zoras were not on good terms with the king at the moment. Luckily none of the zoras had been around which, at the time, he hadn't questioned.

He then proceeded to Kakariko Village; again, knowing, it would be patrolled by guards. He had used the cliffs to sneak by both the gorons and the guards. Surprisingly though, there was still no danger and the gorons were missing as well.

As Link looked down at the village below, he began to see memories flash before him. All his old homes but also an image of the future; of Melinda and his new child. He hoped for a son but it didn't matter, he knew a daughter would be just as beautiful.

Link heard a shout from below; his time was up. With one final sigh he leapt off the ledge.

Ganondorf had seen the silhouette of the shadow walker from the base of Death Mountain. He had instructed his soldiers to hurry, but before they could begin the climb, the shadow walker leapt off the peak.

Ganondorf growled in frustration, he had been so close and the shadow walker had evaded him again. He froze; the direction the shadow walker had leapt off, lead towards…Ganondorf smiled, maybe it was not too late.

Melinda finished slipping on her nightgown and was about to turn out the light when a knock sounded on her door. Quickly she slipped on a robe and hurried to open it, hoping it was James with news about Link.

Melinda threw open the door to find, not James, but Ganondorf. She looked at him in confusion, knowing that Ganondorf should have been out hunting Link, unless. Ganondorf smiled wickedly, she stepped back as he walked in.

"Melinda," Ganondorf cooed "I apologize for disrupting your night but I have a few questions for you" Melinda continued to back up towards her bed.

"Q-questions?" Melinda asked, she wanted to kick herself for stuttering. She cleared her throat and tried again "what kind of questions?"

Ganondorf continued to smile "I have been tracking the Shadow Walker, as you might already know" he explained "and his trail has been leading me all over Hyrule, all except for here. And I wonder if maybe it is to protect you" Melinda used her hand to search behind her for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Ganondorf must have noticed because he then reached to pull her hands around to the front. "So I pondered," he continued "if I were to threaten you, if he might show up" his eyes moved to the window.

Melinda was about to turn her head, but Ganondorf grabed her chin and forced her to face him, his nails digging in. He then proceeded to bring his mouth down on hers. She didn't respond, nor did she struggle, knowing that was what he wanted.

Noticing this, Ganondorf then moved his hand behind her head and the other on her back. He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips more forcefully. Melinda could barely breath. He shoved her onto her bed and leaned over her.

"Even if he doesn't show, I will still have you" Ganondorf whispered in her ear. He began to remover her robe, then stopped. Quickly he stood up, moved to the window, and closed the shutters. He then closed the door and locked it, slipping the key into his trousers. Melinda felt fear overwhelm her "I've changed my mind, who cares about the Shadow Walker? I've been waiting too long for a moment like this"

Ganondorf pulled off his trousers and threw them far out of Melinda's reach. He walked back to her bed and ripped the robe off her. He then began to tear at her nightgown until she stood, exposed, for him to see. He pushed her back down and she felt her head hit the bed board. He jumped on top of her and dug his nails into her flesh. She cried out, as he pressed harder. His weight was too much and she heard a loud snap as he crushed her hip.

There came a loud bang on the door and Ganondorf sat up in frustration. Melinda gasped as he stood. Quickly Melinda jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain in her hip, tore a leg off of a stool and hit him over the head. The door crashed open and James stood in the doorway. He blushed as he looked at Melinda and she snatched up her bed sheets to cover herself.

"Melinda, are you alright?" James asked. She tried to nod but felt the world spin. Something warm and sticky slid down her head, blood; she must have hit her head harder than she thought. With that she felt herself tip towards the floor and barely felt James catch her.

Link had made it to the castle just in time to see Ganondorf shut the window. Link had tried to pound on it but it was no good. He heard a cry of pain from inside and feared for Melinda. There came a loud crash and the familiar voice of James.

Link tried pounding on the window again and this time it opened with James glaring at him. Link jumped inside and looked around. He saw Ganondorf on the ground half naked while Melinda lay in a bed covered in blood.

Link ran to Melinda's side and held her hand. Relief swept over him as he felt her pulse. He spun around and glared at James "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER?" Link yelled "I TRUSTED YOU! YOU SAID SHE'D BE SAFE!" James face darkened.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Hyrule Castle" James growled, "Melinda would have been safe if you hadn't led him back here" Link's face fell as he realized it was true. James face softened "you can't see her, you know that right?"

Link looked up "I know, but I love her and I can't live without her" Link walked towards the window and prepared to leap out. "Please, at least inform me of her every so often" James nodded. Link took one last look at the rising sun and jumped out the window.


	22. Chapter 22

James watched Melinda's chest rise and fall. He rubbed his hand across his face. He had failed to protect her and by doing so he had failed to protect the memory of his brother. She was impossible, unlike everyone else; he was not fond of her. She was so reckless, she didn't understand the dangers she put herself in. Probably from hanging around that thief.

He began to move towards the door when he heard his name called. James turned around to see Melinda sitting up in bed with her hands covering her face. She removed them "I thought I heard…" she broke off, he knew she was about to say the Shadow Walker's real name, but she would not betray him.

"Where's Ganondorf?" she asked instead.

"He's been taken to the infirmary" James explained, "care to tell me what happened?" Melinda shrugged. He wasn't sure if she truly didn't know or if she refused to tell him. "Well maybe Ganondorf can shed some light" she looked down but continues to remain silent. James sighed and shut the door on the way out.

Ganondorf woke up to find himself in the infirmary. He tried to remember what caused him to end up here. He remembered Melinda, the feel of her body against his skin, the taste of her lips upon his. Then she had shoved him but he had shoved back. Her glorious body exposed for him to take in. It had been going perfectly until that fool of an excuse for a soldier had shown up. Then, nothing, just pain on the back of his head and darkness.

Who had hit him? Did the Shadow Walker come after all? But no, he had locked the window. The soldier had been in front of him, which only left Melinda, but how did she manage to knock him out?

Just then the same soldier walked in. Ganondorf glared at him. "So, you're awake" the soldier acknowledged. He moved to the side of the bed and Ganondorf realized he was still naked.

"What do you want?" asked Ganondorf

"Here's a better question" the soldier countered, "what were you doing in Melinda's room, and naked I might add?"

Ganondorf growled, "I don't see what concern it is on yours" Ganondorf answered.

"That's confidential," explained the soldier.

"Who knocked me out?" asked Ganondorf.

"Who do you think?" the soldier retaliated "From the sounds on the other side of the door, my guess is you were trying to rape Melinda"

"No" Ganondorf responded. He looked the soldier up and down "what is your name?"

"James" the soldier replied.

"Ah," exclaimed Ganondorf, "Samuel's brother." Ganondorf smiled wickedly. "What would you say if you knew I did all this to capture the man who killed your brother?" James glared "By the look on your face, you seem quite interested". James turned away "or perhaps, you already knew".

Melinda had known James would come, but she had also expected Link. James hadn't been happy, that was certain, but when he left he had seemed distracted. He had returned informing her that Ganondorf had confessed to rape but for good intentions. To this she had scoffed and sent James away.

Melinda opened her window and found a letter on the ledge:

My Dearest Melinda

Meet me by the windmill in

Kakariko Village tomorrow. Make

sure you are not followed.

Melinda read it twice and burned it with a candle.

Link watched patiently on top of the windmill. He had managed to sneak past the soldiers again and climb up the side of the windmill. _"Ganondorf really needed to find better men" _Link smirked at this thought.

A cloaked figure walked towards the windmill. Link stood ready for a sign that the figure was indeed Melinda. The stranger looked around before slowly raising their hands to the hood of their cloak.

There came a shout and the figure ran to the graveyard entrance. Link turned, leapt off the back of the windmill, and over the fence into the graveyard. As he waited on a ledge the figure ran towards the furthest tombstone; the Royal Family's grave. T

he figure hid behind the tombstone and Link jumped down to join. The stranger gasped and Link put a finger to his lips indicating to remain silent. Eventually the soldiers gave up and headed back into town.

Link drew back the figure's hood to reveal, not Melinda but James. "I'm sorry" James whispered as Link felt pain shoot up his left leg. He looked down to see a dart and he felt the world tilt beneath him as he fell into darkness.

Melinda had seen James leave and had followed him. When he had run in the village, she had seen a shadow jump off the top of the windmill. She had waited for one of them to exit the graveyard, but the only people she saw leave were some soldiers and a cloaked man with a hump.

By the time the sun was high in the sky Melinda gave up and knew she had to return to Hyrule Market before they raised the drawbridge at sunset.

When Melinda returned to the castle she found a cloak outside James's door. She knocked then entered. As she looked around the room she found a letter on James's desk. It was the same letter Link had sent to her but she knew she had burned it up.

Melinda picked up the letter and found another one underneath:

James

I found this burned up in Melinda's room.

I managed to repair it. I did not read it but

I am giving it to you for your judgment.

Do what you believe is right.

If you need any assistance,

please feel free to let me know.

Good Luck

_Ganondorf_

Melinda dropped the letter in fear. "Melinda?" a familiar voice came from behind her. She spun around, James stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" his eyes moved to her hand holding the letter and then to the letter on the ground.

Melinda backed up in fright. James sighed "you just can't help yourself". Quickly, Melinda shoved James and ran to her room. She shut the door and locked it, backing away from it as fast as she could. She could hear James's voice on the other side "Melinda please,"

"Go away" Melinda shouted; no response. After a few moments she slowly opened her door. After looking up and down the hallway to confirm that James had left, she shut the door.

"Melinda listen" Melinda spun around to find James behind her. She wasn't sure how he had gotten in but she was certain she wasn't going to stay and find out. She grabbed the door knob but the door wouldn't open, she looked up to see a stretched arm, holding the door closed. Fear rose within her.

"Where's Link" Melinda shouted without turning around.

"Melinda, I will answer all of your questions" James explained "but first you have to breath" Melinda froze, James's voice had changed. She watched in amazement as James's face began to transform before her eyes. He shrunk slightly and his hair grew out, leaving not the image of James but-

"Link" Melinda whispered.

Link woke up and searched his surroundings. His vision was blurred and his tongue felt numb. As his vision cleared he found himself in a barn. James sat asleep across from him.

When Link tried to move he found his hands and feet bound. James must have heard him moving because his eyes opened. "Ah, good, you're awake" James acknowledged as he stood up and stretched "I was wondering if I'd made that batch too potent" he chuckled.

"Where are we?" Link asked "Why have you tied me up?"

"Well for starters, I tied you up mostly for your own protection, but partly for mine as well," James explained "as for where we are, we are in the barn of Lon Lon Ranch; the owner owed me a favor."

Link took another look around the barn, able to make out shapes more clearly now. Moonlight shone through the window on the sleeping animals. "Why did you bring me here?" Link asked.

"Because of this" James answered, hold up a sheet of parchment. Link looked at it in confusion. "I thought I told you to stay away from Melinda? Between you and her, it's a wonder you haven't been killed yet"

Link glared, realizing what James held. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" James countered "all we need now is a plan to protect Melinda. Ganondorf sent me to find you and bring you back, and unlike you, I'm going to keep that promise". He pulled out a small vial, containing a green substance.

"What is that?" Link asked. James reached over and Link struggled to free himself. He felt pain shoot up his arm and looked down to find blood trickling down into the vial. James corked it and pulled out another vial. He then proceeded to cut his own arm and repeat the process.

Instead of corking the vial, however, James moved towards Link and shouted "Bottoms up" with that he forced Link's mouth open and dumped the contents of the vial down Link's throat. He nearly gagged on the putrid taste.

Link felt his skin shift and his clothes stretched. His hair receded into his skull. Once the feelings ended James smiled and took out the other vial, containing Link's blood.

James downed the vile potion and Link watched in shock as James shrunk and his skin stretched across his face.

When it was over, Link found himself looking in a mirror but when the Link duplicate did just that, he found himself mistaken for in the mirror was not his image but the image of James.

"Welcome back Shadow Walker" Ganondorf growled "how does it feel to know you've lost, to know that Melinda will soon be mine?" James glared. Ganondorf laughed, "I'm actually grateful you killed Samuel, if you hadn't, James never would have given me his loyalty". Ganondorf continued to laugh deeply.

James couldn't help it, his face contorted for a brief of moment. Ganondorf raised his eyebrow, as James attempted to regain his composure. "It's a shame you won't get to see my kingdom come to fruition" Ganondorf walked behind him. James didn't even hear the sword drawn as it plunged through his chest. The blood poured down his chest, the energy draining from his limbs. He fell to his knees trying to clutch at his chest. He felt the blade slowly pull back and the darkness crept at the edges of his vision. He fell to his side his life slipping away, Ganondorf stood above him, his face a mask of contempt. "That's for betraying me, James"

Ganondorf walked through a door of light as James gasped for air and sucked blood into his lungs instead. The darkness began to surround him and he felt the cold seep in as he gave in to his fate.

Melinda found a letter on her pillow the next morning. She and Link had spent the night together once again. He had explained to her that he could only stay the night but what she read in the letter left her with a feeling of dread:

_Goodbye_

Melinda feared that Link may have been captured again and ran to find Joyce. She couldn't hold back anymore, she had to confront her friend.

Joyce was carrying a pile of linen towards the royal's bed chamber. "Joyce!" Melinda called. Joyce stopped and turned around in confusion only to replace it with happiness.

"Melinda!" Joyce exclaimed "What can I do for you?" her face fell as she recognized Melinda's look of anger. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Link?" Melinda questioned poking her finger at Joyce. Joyce's face returned to confusion. Melinda sighed, "The Shadow Walker?" Joyce's eyes widened as she dropped the bed sheets.

"W-what are you talking about?" Joyce stuttered as she began to quickly gather up the mess she had made, only to be stopped when she found a corner trapped under Melinda's shoe.

Melinda grabbed Joyce's arm and pulled her up. She then proceeded to pull Joyce towards the maid's chambers. Joyce struggled along the way and begged for Melinda to let her go but Melinda persisted until they were safely inside her room.

Once Melinda freed Joyce's arm, the young maid ran for the door only to find it locked. "Let me go!" Joyce begged "Why? Why would you treat a friend like this?"

Melinda scoffed "friend?" she sneered "I don't think I'd ever be friends with someone who finds pleasure in harming innocent men" Joyce glared.

"Innocent?" Joyce countered "Melinda, he was in your bed. Naked!" Melinda's face fell. "Not to mention all the other crimes he's committed. Murder, thieving, and apparently rape"

"It was not rape" Melinda whispered, Joyce raised an eyebrow. Melinda felt the tears begin to slide down her face, "I love him" Joyce gasped covering her mouth.

"But," Joyce murmured "what about Samuel and your child?" Melinda shook her head.

"The child does not belong to Samuel," Melinda confessed "I've never loved Samuel" She felt something strike her face and she flinched in pain. Joyce's hand was raised. Tears covered her face.

"How dare you!" Joyce cried "Samuel died for you, he loved you!" Melinda's gaze fell, she knew this already but she had never wanted to admit it.

A moment of silence passed between them before Melinda finally spoke "I know what I did was wrong, leading Samuel on like that, but I must know, did you take him again?"

Joyce wiped her eyes as she shook her head "No," she murmured. Melinda nodded knowing that Joyce had no reason to lie now. "I loved him, I loved Samuel" Melinda nodded again.

"Joyce," Melinda began, Joyce shook her head and with that she gathered up the remaining sheets and returned to her original task.

Melinda waited for Link that night, but he did not show and by the third night she knew he had returned to his flight, to keep Ganondorf away from the castle. She felt tears slide down her face but she quickly wiped them away, knowing that some way they would be together, one day.


	23. Chapter 23

Link jumped from cliff to cliff, the sounds of approaching soldiers chasing him. He had made the mistake of returning to the village, he should have known they would have doubled the guards here, what with him visiting it so often.

As Link reached the top of the mountain, he felt the wind whip his long hair into his face. The sound of an arrow whistled past his ear and he glanced down to find himself trapped. He looked behind him to see Ganondorf climbing towards him, a maniacal look plastered on his face.

Link's mind flashed to Melinda, and the last night they had spent together. How peaceful she had looked lying next to him. He had kissed her belly, now swollen with child. Her eyes had gleamed with pleasure as he rested his hands on the chamber of life that contained their future. It had been several months since he had seen her and his heart ached when he thought of how much pain he must have caused her.

"It's over Link!" Ganondorf shouted over the wind, snapping Link back to the present. "Give up! You have nowhere to run" Link smiled as he leapt off the cliff and landed on a ledge below. Ganondorf yelled for the soldiers to shoot but Link was too fast and scaled down the face of the mountain.

Ganondorf pursued as best he could but Link had the upper hand and was at the bottom. He had misjudged his last drop however and landed on his right foot hard. Link grunted in pain and knew he had twisted his ankle.

He looked over at the nearest home to find one of the soldiers' horses tied up. Link swung up onto the horse and rode towards the gate. The soldiers shouted out in anger from a nearby cliff.

As Link rode out into Hyrule field he could hear more horses behind him and realized that they must have sent a message for backup. He felt an arrow burry itself in his shoulder and his horse cried out as it was shot in the leg.

The horse fell and Link found himself surrounded by at least ten horse men. They parted as Ganondorf rode into the circle with a black stallion. He drew his sword "The king has ordered your death, but you shall suffer first" Ganondorf growled. He signaled with his hand as the guards parted once again, revealing a woman with a sack over her head. When it was removed he saw it was the young maid.

"Let me go!" the maid shouted, she moved her gaze over to Link, as if she had just noticed he was there. "Jack? What's going on?" her eyes were full of fear and Link looked towards Ganondorf, an evil sneer across his face.

"Jack?" Ganondorf laughed "I can see why you chose the name you did, Shadow Walker is much more terrifying than some common name as Jack" the maid looked at Link in confusion. "Ah, so she doesn't know, my guards had seen you talking to her earlier and I guessed that's why you returned to the village so often is that correct?"

Link glared "I don't know who this woman is" Link lied. Ganondorf drew his sword and held it up to the maid's throat.

"Oh, well than I guess she is of no further use to me" Ganondorf acknowledged and before Link could move, Ganondorf drew the blade across the young woman's neck. She fell to her knees and Link caught her in his arms.

"Jack," the maid whispered, "I'm sorry"

"Shh" Link hushed, he stroked her hair as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. She clung to his tunic as he felt her life slip away. Link felt rage coarse through his body as he looked up at the evil smile spread wide across Ganondorf's face. Link stood up and grabbed the nearest sword to him, swinging it in an arc just missing Ganondorf's horse.

Ganondorf's smile faded as he jumped down and drew his sword. Link cried in anger as he attempted to slice at Ganondorf to find each move blocked. "And I thought you said you didn't know her?" Ganondorf teased him "You've lost this young woman and soon you shall lose Melinda as well" Link screamed and attacked more furiously occasionally glancing a blow off of Ganondorf's flanks.

Suddenly, Link felt himself blasted backwards. He looked up to see Ganondorf's hand glowing purple. _Did he use magic?_ Link thought. Ganondorf stood over him, his sword pointed towards Link's chest.

"Now Shadow Walker," Ganondorf sneered "you shall die" Link cried out in pain as the sword was plunged into his chest.

Images flashed before Link's eyes of the maid, his foster parents, Little Pete, Samuel, James, and then Melinda. Everyone he had ever killed or had been killed because of him. However the last image confused him, Melinda wasn't dead unless…Link knew this meant she would die because of him. He realized it was probably best that he did die, for the sake of Melinda and their child. With this realization he returned to the present and with it pain, blood pooling across his chest. The cold spread slowly from his heart to his limbs. Each breath was a struggle as he felt blood fill his lungs. With the last of his strength he cried out "Melinda!" He felt the blade push further into him, out his back, and into the ground. Darkness rounded the edges of his vision. He could only see Ganondorf's face looking down at him. The darkness finally surrounded him and Link succumbed.

On his return to the Castle Ganondorf reminisced about how well his plan had come together. He could still remember the Queen lying in the king's arms.

_It was dark as Ganondorf patrolled the halls of the castle. He had chased the Shadow Walker for months now and had lost him near the old Lon Lon Ranch and after interrogating the owner with the aid of his wife, who now lay dead in his arms. He had deduced they knew nothing of the Shadow Walker's location. He still didn't know if he had tied up all the loose ends to his plan and time was running out._

_Ganondorf heard the wail of a babe from further down the hall. The queen had just recently given birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she had named Zelda. That's when the idea hit him._

_In one of his many attempts at capturing the Shadow Walker, Ganondorf had found a blade within one of his men. He snuck down to corridor towards the crying princess. As he peeked around the corner he caught a glimpse of the queen soothing the child._

_Silently Ganondorf crept in; the queen's back turned to him. Quietly, he drew the dagger; her highness completely unaware of the danger. With one swift move, he plunged the blade through the queen's back; covering her mouth and gently lowering her to the floor. _

_The young princess screamed in fright and confusion as Ganondorf dropped the blade and shouted "Murder! The queen has been killed! Murder!" he fell to his knees pressing his hands to the queen's chest. The guards rushed in to find a sad Ganondorf, attempting to stop the blood flow, but he already knew her majesty was dead._

_Ganondorf turned to the guards "What are you waiting for?" he demanded "The Shadow Walker just jumped through the window, don't let him escape!" The guards nodded and rushed out only to have the king rush in a few minutes later. _

_The king shoved Ganondorf aside and held the queen in his arms. Ganondorf watched the king weep "Who?" the king asked "Who is responsible for this?"_

"_The Shadow Walker your majesty" Ganondorf informed the king "I am sorry" The king shook with anger._

"_Find him!" the king shouted "Kill him! I've changed my mind, your law shall be passed Ganondorf. Send out soldiers to kill every pregnant woman and youngest child" _

_Ganondorf bowed "I shall do so at once your majesty" and with that Ganondorf spun around and walked out, his plan finally set in motion. _

As Ganondorf approached the castle he heard screams and as he looked upon Hyrule Market he could see smoke rising. Around the walls of the town were Gorons and Zoras with weapons drawn.

Melinda put her hand on her belly and rubbed gently. It had been six months since she had last seen Link and she knew the babe would be born soon. A cry sounded down the hallway and she rushed over to find the young princess in bed wanting to be held. It had been such a shock to hear about the death of the Queen and was more of a shock to Melinda to hear that it was Link who had killed her. When she had investigated she found out that the guards had found Ganondorf with the queen and how it was him who had told them that it was the Shadow Walker who had killed the queen.

Melinda knew that Ganondorf had probably been lying and wouldn't be surprised if it was he who killed the queen to convince the king to let him kill Link. There had been no word yet if Ganondorf had succeeded.

Melinda picked up the young princess to sooth her as she felt her own child kick within. She smiled, she was glad the king had put her in charge of the young princess' care but she knew that as soon as she had her own child the baby girl would be passed on to a nanny. She had already learnt that the king had found a new nanny, supposedly the last of the Shiekah, a race of skilled men and women dedicated to the royal family.

As soon as the princess had ceased her crying, Melinda laid her back down. She began to walk back to her quarters when there came a loud crash from down the hall and the shouts of guards.

Melinda ran towards the commotion only to stop, her path blocked by a large boulder. Her gaze moved to a hole in the castle wall and when she returned her gaze to the rock it began to stir, pushing itself upright. It then sprouted legs and a large beast stood before her; a goron. It turned towards her and let out a huge roar, she held up her arms to show she meant it no harm as she slowly backed away. The goron curled back up and rolled towards her, at the last second she rolled to the side and ran down the corridor.

Melinda ducked behind a corner as she caught a glimpse of three fish like people talking; zoras. They each held a spear and she quickly snuck in the other direction when she felt herself double over in pain. She clutched her stomach in fear _"No"_ she thought _"Not now"_ she looked up to see a zora at the end of the hallway. It turned towards her, a look of anger flashed across its face. Melinda tried to stand but found herself in too much pain. The zora lowered his spear and charged towards her, she closed her eyes for the impact but heard a scream instead. She opened her eyes to see a sword blocking the zora, held by Joyce.

Joyce knocked the zora out and grabbed Melinda's arm. "C'mon!" Joyce shouted as she pulled Melinda to her feet. Joyce must have noticed how much Melinda was dragging because when she turned to see Melinda clutching her midsection fear crossed her face. "No, please don't tell me…"

"It's coming," Melinda panted "you have to get me to the infirmary" Joyce nodded and after manoeuvring through the corridors they arrived. The doctor quickly led Melinda to a table to lie down. She couldn't take it anymore as a scream ripped through her and her water broke.

"Joyce, get a towel" the doctor instructed. Melinda screamed again in fear and felt a hand grip hers, she looked over to see Joyce trying to sooth her. Melinda knew she should be worried for the child but all that was going through her head was "_Where is Link?"_ She screamed again and soon the sounds around her faded into white noise.

When Melinda came to she could hear the crying of a baby and her first thought was that she had to get to the princess to calm her. When she opened her eyes she saw Joyce holding a small baby in her arms "It's a boy" Joyce whispered. Melinda felt tears slide down her cheeks in happiness as she reached for her newborn son. She cradled the small child within her arms almost afraid she might harm him. He looked so much like his father but had his mother's eyes.

The silence was broken when a loud bang came from the door. A spear broke through and Melinda could just make out the face of a zora. Melinda sat up and pulled her dress down. "Quickly!" shouted the doctor as he drew a cloak around her. "There's a hidden trapdoor in the back, it will lead you to the stables. If Ganondorf were to find out you had given birth he would be forced to kill you and the child" Melinda nodded her thanks as Joyce followed her into the back.

They lifted the carpet to reveal the trapdoor and Melinda clutched the baby tightly as she descended. Joyce was about to come through when she shut the door. Melinda banged on it, but it was no use. She heard Joyce shout on the other side that she would hold them off until Melinda was safe. With no choice Melinda dropped down into the darkness.

Joyce drew her sword as the zoras burst through the door. She screamed a battle cry and broke their spears, taking the opportunity to kill them. "Enough" boomed a voice as the zoras broke away in fright. Ganondorf stepped forward "Where is she?" Joyce glared and stood her ground.

"Who?" Joyce asked, Ganondorf struck her and she fell to the ground. As she sat up she found his sword at her throat.

"Don't toy with me maid" Ganondorf growled "I saw you bring Melinda into the infirmary. I had suspected for some time but could not bring myself to believe that Melinda would subject herself to such a feat" Joyce remained silent. "Tell me!" she felt blood trickle down her neck from where his sword had pierced her skin.

"You're too late," Joyce spat "by now Melinda has reached the stables and ridden into Hyrule field" she cried out as he dragged the blade across her throat. She felt blood fill her lungs as she watched Ganondorf stride out of the room and call to one of the soldiers to prepare his horse. The last thing she saw was Samuel's hand stretched out to her and she took it.

Melinda had reached the stables and jumped onto the nearest horse. As she rode out to Hyrule field she looked back to see both the town and castle ablaze. She clutched the baby close as she tried to decide where she would go. Kakariko Village was unlikely, for that was too close to the home of the gorons and Lake Hylia belonged to the zoras. With no destination in mind, Melinda rode out into the darkness.

After a few hours, Melinda realized how thirsty she was. As she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms she was unsure why she had not grabbed anything for him before leaving. Surely if she was thirsty the child was completely parched.

As she looked up, Melinda could see a forest on the horizon. The Lost Woods was a dangerous place filled with beasts. She heard a shout from behind her and as she turned she saw a black stallion riding towards her. Atop the beast sat Ganondorf hatred covered his face.

Melinda kicked the horse hard, urging it to go faster but instead the horse's legs buckled. She clutched her child closer to her chest as she was sent flying out of the horse's saddle. She looked back to see the horse had been hit with a dagger and now lay bleeding.

Ganondorf was still a fair distance away from her but she knew that even if she did reach the forest, he would still catch her. Melinda had no choice as she ran towards the Lost Woods. She soon found herself at the mouth of a huge log and she quickly rushed into it.

As Melinda turned around to see where Ganondorf was she heard his horse cry out in fright. The horse would go no farther and when Ganondorf tried to enter the log, he too was stopped. She thanked the goddesses as she ran out the log, across as small bridge, and into another log.

When Melinda emerged she looked around at the massive forest, unsure where to go. She felt pain lance up her leg as she looked down to see a purple, eyeless plant's jaws, wrapped around her ankle. She screamed and grabbed the nearest stick, hitting the plant until it released her.

Melinda ran further into the forest before she was hit in the gut. In front of her stood what looked like a shrub with red eyes and a long snout. It reared back and spat a giant seed towards her. She clutched her baby tightly as she rolled to the side. Before the plant could spit again she ran.

Melinda stopped at a stream laid with platforms. Holding onto the boy tightly, she jumped from platform to platform until she reached the other side. She ran further into the forest and she began to feel the trees closing around her.

Before she thought she would be squeezed, Melinda found herself in a clearing with the largest oak tree she had ever seen, in the center. She felt pain along her leg and knew the bite had most likely been poisonous.

Melinda half walked, half stumbled down the slope into the clearing and rested at the roots of the tree. The tree seemed to give off a sense of calm and she could have sworn she heard it speak. She feared the poison was making her hallucinate as she heard a rustle in the bushes.

Melinda curled up in fright only to see a small head poke out. It belonged to a little girl with green hair. The girl timidly walked up to Melinda. Melinda cried out as the poison snaked its way up her legs. The girl flinched and her eyes moved to Melinda's ankle, softening in pity.

The little girl pointed to the baby and Melinda instinctively held the child closer but she saw no harm in letting the little girl hold her son. Melinda handed the baby to the girl and positioned her arms so as to cradle the boy. The girl's eyes widened in awe at the gift she had been given.

Melinda finally felt her arms go limp and her head tilt back to find herself staring in the eyes of her lover. "What's his name?" a soft voice asked. Melinda knew it was the small girl but she didn't care, Link was here, everything would be all right now, he would take the pain away.

"Link" Melinda whispered as he held his hand out to her. She felt fear overwhelm her for their child, she couldn't abandon him.

"Saria" a voice echoed throughout the clearing. Melinda was certain she had felt the tree rumble "This child has a destiny, keep him safe until the time is right" the little girl nodded.

Saria looked back at Melinda "He will be safe" she told Melinda and for some reason Melinda believed her as she gazed into Link's eyes and placed her hand in his.


End file.
